Theives Honor
by TakeoKamiyo
Summary: A mid evil digimon fanfiction with no digimon. Kari is a princess and is kidnapped by a group of theives. Tai gives chase to get her back. Takari, Taiora. Please read and review. Finished! It took a long time
1. Theives Honor

Disclaimer: Okay. I don't own digimon so don't bother trying to sue me. It won't work.  
  
Okay. I do however own Skye Tarve, Crystal Tanner (This one is out to you Crysie), and Arvis Sandstone. I read lots of fanfiction so if you use them I will most likely find out. Also I they resemble anybody else's characters it is entirely by accident.  
  
Okay this story uses the digimon characters from season on and season two, but they are in a world of my making called Lustari. It means lustrous star, or shinning star. There are no digimon, but what are known as magi warriors. They have command over some type of element (fire, wind, water, etc.) and can use weapon techs.  
  
Ages: Tai, Sora, Mimi, and Matt- 16  
  
Izzy-15  
  
Joe-17  
  
T.K and Kari-13  
  
Yolie, Ken, and Davis-12  
  
Cody-10  
  
Skye, Arvis-17  
  
Crystal-215  
  
1 Thieves Honor  
  
Kari sat on the window seat in her bedroom looking out across the plains that stretched around the castle. A river cut through the plains like a gash with blood flowing down it. A deep moat surrounded the castle and tall guards in armor with heavy pikes patrolled the walkways along the outside of the courtyard. Kari's own chambers were in the tower that pointed to the southwest. On the other side of the castle was a swamp that provided attack from that direction. The village was farther out in the middle of the plains.  
  
Kari could see peasants still moving in the fields around the village in the sinking sun. Cattle moved slowly in pastures farther out from the village.  
  
Kari was dressed in baggy white pants, a long sleeve white shirt, leather boots, and a pink headband that held back her short brown hair. The way she dressed had always made her mother angry, but Kari liked dressing in the warrior fashion that her best friends Yolie and Sora dressed in. Her bow of yew wood tipped with silver hung on pegs attached to the wall, a quiver hung beneath that, and an arm guard hung from the quiver. Her own powers granted to her by being a magi human gave her control over light and made her quite a formidable foe even without her weapons.  
  
There was a low knock on the door. "Come in." Called Kari not bothering to turn from the window. She heard the door open and could pick out two pairs of feet moving with a warrior's ease.  
  
"Hey, Sora. Yolie." Said Kari greeting her two friends.  
  
"Hi Kari." Said Yolie in her normal happy voice.  
  
"How are you doing?" Asked Sora in her normal caring tones.  
  
"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Asked Kari turning. She already knew the answer, but there was no point in bring it up if they didn't. Yolie had perched herself on Kari's bed while Sora had remained standing.  
  
Yolie was a little younger than here, but a little taller. Her lavender eyes behind her glasses flashed dully in the late evening's sunlight. She was Kari's bodyguard and an easy friend that had been there for the past four years. She was dressed in a supple purple breastplate, purple gauntlets, purple pants, and purple armor encased her knees down. She had no helmet on her head, but her long purple hair was tied back with a piece of leather. Yolie's spear rested across her lap, ready to be in action anytime that it was needed. Yolie's magi powers let her control psychic energy and made her a limited telepathic.  
  
Sora was older and had always acted as kind of an older sister/mother since Kari's own mother was always too busy helping to run the kingdom. Sora commanded a good part of the army that protected the castle. The kingdom was small so the army only needed two generals. One was Sora that watched after the defense of the castle. The other was Kari's brother Tai who ran the defense of the outer borders. She wore a red shirt, red skirt, and leather boots. Kari knew that there was a tough mail shirt underneath Sora's shirt. A red cape, the same color as her short hair and eyes, embroidered with the phoenix that was the kingdom's symbol, that set off her rank hung over her shoulders and fell almost to the ground. A golden wedding band with a large diamond was on her finger. A long silver sword hung at her waist. Her magi powers allowed her control over all languages.  
  
"Well by the way that you stormed out of the throne room after your parents announced your betrothal to that prince Davis gave me the funny feeling something is wrong." Said Sora.  
  
"He was a lot cuter than that last suitor." Said Yolie. "And he was actually out of diapers."  
  
"He may be cute and actually my age, but I don't even know the guy. I don't want to marry a complete stranger." Said Kari.  
  
"The marriage would be very profitable for the kingdom. Davis is the hair to the throne of the Green Dragon, which is much bigger than our little kingdom." Said Sora.  
  
"Your not going to try to convince me that I should put up no fight and just take this marriage?" Asked Kari.  
  
"Of course not. But as royalty you have to always do things for the good of the people." Said Sora.  
  
"But I want to be able to love. You're lucky. Your betrothed to my brother Tai, but you actually love him."  
  
"Yes, I do love Tai," said Sora blushing. "But it wasn't that way at first. We opposed our marriage as much as you do to marrying Davis now. We even ended up working together to try and break up the marriage. But in getting to know each other we found that we actually loved each other."  
  
"I don't want to get to know this Davis." Said Kari. "What do you think of him Yolie?"  
  
"I have only seen him a little, but I think he is rude, obnoxious, and a pig." Said Yolie. The frantic tolling a bell broke through their conversation.  
  
"The alarm bell." Said Sora in a low voice. She walked to the door and left the room almost running down the hallways. Kari rushed over to her bow and pulled it from the wall. She attached the arm guard to her left arm, and slung the quiver of pink-feathered arrows across her back.  
  
"Come with me." Kari told Yolie walking into the hallway. She nocked an arrow onto her bow as she walked.  
  
In the general confusion of the alarm bell four figures slipped over the parapets onto the walkway. The four figures jumped silently down to the courtyard and hung to the shadows. They then proceeded quickly into the inner castle through one of the windows. In the torch light in the room the figures took of the black cloth that covered their faces.  
  
The youngest one and the leader stood listening intently to the noise outside of the dark room. He unwrapped the black cloth around his face to reveal shaggy blond hair and intense icy blue eyes. The rest of his clothes were black and allowed no more of his skin to show except for his face. A black bladed katana hung across his back. His unusual magi powers allowed him to influence and even control people's emotions.  
  
"T.K. we better get moving. Your brother, Matt's, bell idea is only going to confuse them for so long." Said one of the figures. It was T.K.'s friend Skye Tarve. His dark green hair was wild and unruly, and matched his green eyes perfectly. A long scar ran along his jaw and another scar parallel to that ran a few inches above that. He was well built and a little over six feet tall. He wore a green long sleeve shirt, brown pants, leather boots, and a leather belt. Two long knifes hung at his hips, a horn hung beside one knife, a knife was in a sheath on the back of his neck, and another knife was stuck into his boot. T.K. also knew about throwing daggers he had in wrist sheaths. His magi powers allowed him control over wind.  
  
"Fine. Skye you're with me. Crystal and Dante go off by yourselves and search. Once somebody finds it just blow your horns." Said T.K.  
  
"See you, too. And be careful. No more incidents like that last screw up." Said Crystal. She was older than T.K. by a good number of years (over 200), but only a little taller than T.K. Her long white hair was streaked with blue, and her golden eyes fit very well in her beautiful face. Her pointed ears gave away her eleven heritage. She was dressed in a short green and blue dress that allowed her complete freedom of movement and soft leather shoes. A staff of solid but light wood hung in her hands loosely. She had control over ice.  
  
"Lydesk pi toma." Said Arvis in his native language. "May your weapon be swift and always hit." He translated. Arvis was the same age as Kai, but he was easily the biggest of the group. He stood almost six and a half feet tall and that was entirely muscle covered by ebony skin. His curly black hair sat on his head, and black eyes stared out with remarkable calm. He was from somewhere in the south, but nobody knew where. He was dressed in a red vest, red baggy pants, and heavy armored boots. A double- headed ax sat on each side of his thick leather belt in loops. A large dagger with a very heavy blade was jammed in the back of his belt. He had control over earth and limited control over already hewn stone.  
  
"Remember try not to kill anybody if at all possible." Said T.K.  
  
"We know." Said Crystal turning. She and Arvis left the room and went to the right.  
  
"That leaves the right for you and me." Said Skye.  
  
"Right." T.K. wrapped the black cloth around his face again leaving only his intense blue eyes showing. They went out of the room and walked to the left. They stayed in the shadows always searching. Finally they found a door that looked likely. It was a large wood door with a barred window and heavy iron hinges. A guard with pikes stood on each side of the door. "Get rid of the guards."  
  
Skye stretched his arm out and pointed the palm at the two guards. A strong gust of wind sprung up on opposite sides of the guards. The guards were lifted from their feet and flung into each other, both falling unconscious.  
  
"You must be losing your touch. You made a lot of noise." Joked T.K. Skye simply shook his head and chuckled. They walked to the guards and checked their pulses. "All is good over here."  
  
"Same here. I was just wondering, but red and gold are the colors of this kingdom, right?" Asked Skye.  
  
"Yeah. Why does that matter?"  
  
"Because these guys are in green and black." T.K.'s blade rang softly as it was brought from its sheath. The light around them dropped a little and the shadows lengthened. T.K.'s black blade was an heirloom of his family and was virtually unbreakable. It was made by assassins, and made to holder virtually undetectable.  
  
Skye drew the knife on right hip and held it with the blade pointing towards the ground. He reached forward and grabbed the handle on the door. He looked at T.K. and T.K. nodded. Skye flung open the door and the two took a step into the room with weapons raised. The room was a large bedroom with two beds resting in it. There was a boy sitting on each of the beds.  
  
On of the boys was the same height as T.K. with brown hair and eyes. He was dressed in a dark jumpsuit underneath his full gray armor, a black cape hung from his shoulders and the handle of a broad sword stuck over his right shoulder. His helmet was on a table beside the bed. It was gray too with a horn sticking out of its forehead. By the look of fire burning in his eyes T.K. could already tell his magi power.  
  
The other boy was the same age, but taller and more intelligent looking. He had short blue hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in black pants, shirt, leather boots, and a black trench coat. A whip and long dagger hung on his hips. Dark energy seemed to almost crackle around the boy.  
  
"Shit." Said Skye. He flicked his wrist and two throwing daggers slid into his left hand. He threw the daggers and they pinned the shoulders of the boy in the robe to the baseboard of the bed. The other boy was up by this time and was reaching for his sword. T.K. slashed with his sword and drew a shallow line of red across his face. The two thieves jumped back and T.K. slammed the door shut. Skye grabbed one of the still unconscious guards' pikes and wedged the door closed.  
  
Two groups came around each side of the hallway. The group that was closer had only two people in it: a girl in purple armor with a spear and a girl with a boy. The other group was two pikemen in red and gold, and four archers.  
  
Skye backhanded the girl in armor knocking her into the wall and into unconsciousness. T.K. slashed the other girl's arrow cutting it cleanly in half. Skye grabbed the still conscious girl's throat and put her between him and the guards. T.K. moved behind them both while Skye moved his knife to the girl's throat.  
  
"Unhand the princess." Yelled one of the guards.  
  
"If you don't want her dead then don't move any closer to us." Skye yelled back.  
  
"Don't hurt her." Whispered T.K.  
  
"I didn't plan on it even if they attacked us." Skye whispered back. "Are you okay Princess Kari. Is my hand too tight or anything?" This last statement was directed at Kari. Kari was confused. These two guys were kidnapping her and then asking if they were hurting her. Kari just shook her head.  
  
The two thieves started to back away and the group of guards followed not getting any closer but keeping the thieves in sight. The group backed up the stairs to the tower and emerged on the top of the tower. It was dark now and the only light came from the torches the guards were carrying.  
  
"You can't go any farther. Give us the princess and we will only put you in the prison." Said one of the guards. The thieves had backed on to the parapet and only a long drop was behind them.  
  
"I have a better idea. We'll just jump to our deaths." Yelled Skye. He wrapped his leg around Kari's and threw them both over the edge. T.K. jumped at the same time. Kari screamed, but the wind ripped her voice from her mouth.  
  
A few feet above the ground a strong gust of wind hit their backs and brought them to an easy landing just past the moat. Skye sheathed his dagger and picked Kari up in his arms. A long and clear horn note sounded across the plains. They were already running across the plains.  
  
Suddenly Kari heard Skye yell in pain and felt the sharp tip of an arrow poke her back. The arrow had to have gone through his whole shoulder to poke her. Kari could feel Skye's blood start to drip onto her neck and he stumbled. T.K. slowed and took Kari from his hurt friend and they continued to run into the darkness.  
  
Kari felt sleepy as T.K. made her feel that way. Kari drifted into sleep as they still ran.  
  
Kari slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by darkness. She could see trees above her head and could smell the pungent aroma of burning wood. She sat up slowly. She could see a small smokeless fire. Three sleeping figures surrounded the fire. Four horses were tethered to a stake near the group. Kari got slowly to her feet and started to sneak away from the group.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I was you. T.K. wouldn't like that at all." Said a voice startling Kari. A shadow seemed to detach itself from a tree and walk towards her. She recognized the green hair of the person who had kidnapped her. A knife glittered in one of his hands.  
  
"Why did you kidnap me." Said Kari backing away from him. She was scared and sweat was beaded on her forehead.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you." Said the man sheathing his knife somewhere behind his neck. "And to why I kidnapped you. We could either kill those guards or we could have kidnapped you. Don't worry. We'll take you back in a little while.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Kari, her curiosity winning over her fear.  
  
"I am Skye Tarve." He gave a long elaborate bow. "Proud member of the Blood Hawks. The person that was with me when I kidnapped you was T.K. or Takeru Ishida. The big black guy is Arvis Sandstone and the eleven woman is Crystal Tanner."  
  
Kari had heard of the Blood Hawks from her parents. Supposedly they were a group of thieves that did not care about what they had to do to get money. They would not take victims, but kill and then mutilate their body. They would then leave the bodies in the roads. Kari whimpered and backed up even farther into a tree.  
  
"Why are you scared? Oh, wait you have heard the rumors about us killing people and leaving their bodies all over the place." Said Skye smiling and siting down.  
  
"You don't kill any people?" Asked Kari hopefully.  
  
"I have never killed a person, ever. The only things I have killed with these blades are orcs and other things like that."  
  
"Sorry, but I have always been told that the Blood Hawks were always horrible criminals." Said Kari sitting down beside Skye. She noticed his shoulder was wrapped with bandages that were soaked with blood. "Is your shoulder okay."  
  
"It is just a little sore."  
  
"Nonsense. Let me look at your shoulder." Skye turned so that she could reach his shoulder. She pulled back the bandages and Skye groaned in pain. She could tell why. It had been cleaned well but still bleeding lightly.  
  
"The rich people always say that. The Blood Hawks always steal from the rich and give the money to the poor around the land."  
  
"What were you stealing from my castle?" Kari asked as she placed her hands over the wound. Her hands glowed light pink, and then she pulled her hands back. The wound was completely healed and there was only a small hole shaped scar.  
  
"We got some money and jewels, but not much because we caught too early. Thank you very much. It feels good as new. You might as well go to sleep. It is going to be a long ride tomorrow." Said Skye moving his shoulder around.  
  
"Okay." Kari lay on the ground and closed her eyes falling into a deep sleep.  
  
Yolie took a deep breath to steady herself. She reached up and touched the angry purple bruise that had formed where the thief had hit her. She could barely feel it though because of the deep sense of shame that burned in her. She had failed her king and queen and the worst than that she had failed her best friend.  
  
"Are you all right my lady?" Asked a voice behind her. Yolie turned and saw Davis and Ken standing behind her. A shallow cut ran across his cheek and was still bleeding slightly.  
  
"Fine." Said Yolie glaring daggers at Davis. "It is only a small inconvenience. I hear that the thief dealt you an easy blow."  
  
Davis flushed slightly underneath the barb. "I was caught off of my guard." Yolie turned and smiled to herself. She opened the doors and walked into the throne room. The king and queen were seated on their thrones.  
  
"Your highness." Said Yolie falling to one knee and putting her right fist against the ground.  
  
"You may stand, Yolie." Said the king. "What happened?"  
  
"I was in the princesses bed chamber when the alarm bell sounded. We armed ourselves and ran into the corridors so that we could help if we were needed. We were caught off guard as we came around the corner. The two thieves attacked us. I was knocked unconscious by one of the thieves, but the guards told me that they escaped by jumping off the west tower. Apparently one of the thieves was a magi warrior that controlled wind and he stopped them from dying on the ground. The magi was hit with an arrow, but still got away." She said after she stood to her feet.  
  
"Were the thieves identified?" Asked the queen.  
  
"There were two other thieves in addition to the two I was attacked by. Only one of the thieves out of the four was identified. It was Skye Tarve. He is a renowned thief that is part of the Blood Hawks. He is wanted for arrest for robbery, armed robbery, deserting the royal army, and other more numerous but less serious crimes. A magi of the wind and master of the knife bladed weapons." Said Yolie.  
  
"Thank you for your report. You are dismissed." Said the king.  
  
"Your highness I have something to ask of you."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I wish to be included in any rescue operation that is sent out for Princess Kari."  
  
"Request granted." Said the queen.  
  
"Thank you." Yolie bowed her head and stepped back. Davis took a step forward and caught the king's eye.  
  
"Yes, Davis."  
  
"Your majesty if you will I would also like to be in any search party that is sent out for the princess." Said Davis.  
  
"As the heir of the throne of the Green Dragon I can not let you endanger yourself."  
  
""She is to be my wife and that makes her one of the green Dragon family. As another member of the Green Dragon it is my duty and it is my pleasure to search for the Princess."  
  
"I give you permission to search for my daughter, but you will be under command of the person I choose to lead the search."  
  
"Thank you, your majesty." Davis barely moved his head and then stepped back. He turned and his cape flared behind him. He walked out of the throne room with Yolie following him.  
  
Tai jumped from his roan horse to the cobble stones of the courtyard. His spiky brown hair was dirty from dust on the road. His brown eyes however still shone with light. He was tall and lanky. He was dressed in red armor, a red helmet covered the back of his neck, and a long red cape with a golden phoenix hung down his back. His golden wedding ring glittered on his finger. A broad sword with a red blade was at his hip. His magi power gave him control over fire.  
  
"Tai." Yelled a voice that he knew.  
  
"Hey Sora." Tai yelled back. He turned and saw his wife Sora walking towards him with a worried look on her face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You sister has been kidnapped."  
  
"What?" Tai jumped back onto his horse.  
  
"Tai slow down. We have a search party being formed. Right now you are tired and your horse is tired. If you don't rest you'll run yourself and your horse into the ground." Tai sighed and climbed back off.  
  
"Your right as usual, but this party better be ready soon because we are going tomorrow." Tai took off his helmet to reveal his hair tousled and trail worn.  
  
"And I think you better take a bath." Said Sora.  
  
"Yeah I guess." Said Tai laughing.  
  
"Kari wake up." Said Skye shaking Kari.  
  
"Just five more minutes..Please." Said Kari falling back asleep.  
  
"Fine you brought this on yourself." Said Skye picking up a glass of water. He threw it on the sleeping princess's face and she sat up quickly sputtering. "Wakey, wakey little princess."  
  
"That wasn't funny." Said Kari wiping the excess water off of her face.  
  
"It was funny for me. We're going to be riding pretty slowly today so I'll just walk and you can ride my horse." Said Skye walking over to a middle sized chestnut horse. "This is my little Loser right here. He'll take good care of you."  
  
"Loser?" Asked Kari looking at Skye confused.  
  
"It is my nickname so I called my horse that. I am called Loser because I have never lost a fight yet."  
  
"And the fact that he is a complete dolt." Said Crystal.  
  
"Don't listen to the cynics here. They won't admit that it was I that kicked their butts at the annual tournament." Said Skye.  
  
"I got taken out by Matt and Crystal was taken out by T.K. and he thinks that means he beat us." Said Arvis.  
  
"All a technicality." Said Skye waving his hand in their direction.  
  
"Stop the talking." Said T.K. pulling himself onto the back of his black horse. "We need to get moving. You will probably need to be armed." This last comment was directed towards Kari.  
  
"Why would you give your prisoner weapons?"  
  
"Because we are going through orc territory and I don't want a liability on my hands." Said T.K. looking coldly at Kari.  
  
"Jeez. For such a handsome guy he sure is cold hearted. It is like he had his heart sucked out of him." Thought Kari. She climbed up onto Loser's back. Skye pulled Kari's bow and quiver out of the saddlebags on Loser.  
  
"Here you go. Just please don't give me any reason to have to stop you from hurting us." Kari could see the pleading in his eyes.  
  
"I won't." They all saddled up except for Skye and started forward. Kari noticed that even though they acted tough that even T.K. was scared about were they were. They hands kept working their ways over to their weapons and eyes darted all around.  
  
"Skye why does T.K. always act like he doesn't care about anyone or anybody?"  
  
"T.K. is only your age, but he has been fighting since he was seven years old. I was a friend of his before when he was just a normal boy of six. We lived a normal town in the kingdom of the Green Dragon. I was about ten around that time and already an orphan. We were good friends and that was where we met Crystal and Arvis."  
  
"We were attacked one night by a band of orcs. They burned the whole village and killed almost everybody. Me, T.K., T.K.'s brother Mat, and Arvis were saved by Crystal and our own bad control over our powers. They killed T.K.'s parents. After that we found out that the king of the Green Dragon had sent the orcs. We formed the Blood Hawks so that we could strike back at the king for all he had taken from us."  
  
"Why were you stealing from our kingdom?"  
  
"The king has been cracking down on us lately, and we need money to keep our operation running." Skye was silenced as T.K.'s blade was pulled from its sheath. Skye's knifes were instantly in his hands, Arvis brought out one of his axes, and Crystal readied her staff. In front of them blocking the path were twenty tall orcs.  
  
Orcs were a breed of humanoid monsters from somewhere in the south. Orcs are about the evilest creatures in existence. Averaging around eight feet tall and near three hundred pounds, with strength that is almost three times that of the strongest humans. Also having a thick hide that could block off anything but bladed weapons, and a great regenerative capabilities orcs could survive severe punishment.  
  
"You will lay your money and weapons onto the ground and leave us with the female human and we may spare your lives." Said one of the orcs stepping forward. Kari guessed that he was the leader of this band of orcs. He carried a large evilly curved sword and a medal with the picture of a sword soaked in blood etched into the surface of the medal.  
  
"I think that you can take your offer and shove it as far up your ass as it will go." Said T.K. with hate covering ever word that came out of his mouth. Kari noticed that all of the group's eyes stared with hatred at the group of orcs.  
  
"If you are thinking of fighting us you should back down before we slice you to pieces. You are weak humans and we would destroy you so that your bodies could rot underneath the hot sun." Laughed the orc leader. Kari could feel energy surging around T.K.  
  
"No." Yelled Skye apparently noticing the energy surge around T.K. "Not even these maggots deserve that."  
  
"They are part of the same clan that killed my parents. I recognize the symbol on that things medal." The words came from T.K. as a hiss and he stressed the word thing very heavily.  
  
"Thing am I. I remember you. I was the one that killed your parents. I enjoyed the feeling of their still warm blood flowing from my mouth as I devoured there still beating hearts." Said the orc. "And now I Orthas shall enjoy the taste of your blood."  
  
"Hopes Flash." Yelled T.K. He glowed a brilliant gold that almost blinded anybody that was looking in even the general direction of him. The energy shot from T.K.'s body as a beam of golden light at Orthas. Orthas grabbed an orc that was near him and brought the unfortunate creature in from of the blast. The orc screamed in pain and withered, as his cells were ripped slowly apart. The screaming lasted several minutes until all Orthas held was a scrap off green skin.  
  
T.K.'s eyes rolled back into his head and he fell backwards off of his horse to land in the dust of the road. Skye ran over to him and put two fingers at T.K.'s throat.  
  
"He's still alive luckily." Said Skye.  
  
"Kill them all." Yelled Orthas running away from the group and pushing the orcs in his party forward. Kari pushed the thoughts of T.K. out o her mind at the site of the charging orcs. She drew an arrow from her quiver and nocked it on her bow. She pulled the arrow back to her cheek and aimed. The arrow flew from her bow trailing brilliant white sparks from its enchanted shaft. It hit on orc in the front's chest and blew a hole through it. The arrow continued and buried itself in the orc behind the first orc. The two orcs fell to the ground, but their companions just ran over them.  
  
Another of the front line orcs was surprised a three of Skye's throwing daggers embedded themselves it its throat. Its battle yell turned into a strained gurgle as its vocal cords stopping functioning properly.  
  
"Mala Kathana." Yelled Arvis pushing his horse into a charge. "Death to all evil." His gigantic horse crushed one of the orcs underneath its spiked horseshoes. Arvis sliced down with his battle-ax burying it in an orc's chest. He ripped it out of the orc's chest and went thorough the neck of the orc beside him. "Rock spike." He pointed his hand at the ground and a spike shot up from the ground impaling an orc through its chest.  
  
Crystal and Skye were also in the fight by now and Kari had moved over to T.K. His face was an ugly gray and his breath was coming out in small gasps. The knuckles were white in a death grip on the handle of his katana. Kari put her hands on his chest and her hands started to glow pink. T.K.'s breathing eased and his face returned to its normal color.  
  
"Ice knife." Yelled Crystal. Crystal's hand glowed blue and she waved it through the air. Blades of ice appeared where her hand had passed. The blades of ice shot forward and buried themselves in two of the orc's heads slicing through the skull and into the brain killing them instantly.  
  
"Wind pin." Skye pulled his arms behind his back, and he brought them forward. Knifes flew from his hands at the orcs. The knifes landed in a few orcs bodies and brought them to the ground, and two of the knifes shot back to his hands. The three of them had the rest of the orcs down in a few minutes without even taking a hit themselves.  
  
The group hurried over to T.K. and Crystal and Arvis jumped off of their horses.  
  
"What happened to him?" Asked Kari. Skye started unpacking a saddle bag on T.K.'s horse and waved at the other two standing to answer her question.  
  
"It is a side effect from his move Hopes Flash. In his move he melds his emotions with who ever he happens to hits with his move. If he is angry he can rip a person apart and if he is happy he can heal a person from bad wounds. Nothing happens to him if it is a human, but apparently since orcs are spawns of evil I guess he got some backlash from the orcs emotions." Said Crystal.  
  
"We have asked him before what happened after he gets better, but he just claims that he doesn't remember what happened. I believe that like I believe in Santa Claus." Said Arvis. Skye pulled some food from the pack.  
  
"Feed this to T.K." Skye handed the food to Kari. Kari tore off a little piece of food and fed it to T.K. His mouth moved by itself chewing and swallowing the food. His eyes opened slowly and he looked around blearily.  
  
"Did I get him?" Asked T.K. confused.  
  
"Shhhh." Kari put her hand to his mouth to stop him from talking more and hurting himself. "He chickened out and pushed another orc in front of himself. You killed some other orc. Supposedly some type of backlash hit you and knocked you to the ground. Skye, Crystal, and Arvis killed the orcs."  
  
"So he is dead?"  
  
"No." Said Arvis. "I saw him running away from the battle while we were fighting."  
  
"Damn." Said T.K. trying to sit up. He coughed up some blood, staining his shirt. Kari pushed him back into a lying down position. Her hands glowed pink again and T.K.'s coughing subsided. His eyes blinked heavily and then fell shut as he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"Get him up onto his horse." Said Skye packing the saddlebag. Arvis leaned over and picked up T.K. Skye started towards T.K.'s horse with the saddlebag. Kari however beat him to it and climbed onto the black charger. Arvis shrugged and placed T.K. onto her lap.  
  
The rest of them jumped onto their horses and they rode hard out of the forest.  
  
Tai was up before dawn and preparing his horse for the journey. His roan he had named Dancer was a large powerful mare built for war. Tai was in his armor from the waist down. His squire was nervously flitting around him trying to fit the rest of his armor on. As Tai fitted Dancer in his gray armor that covered Dancer's neck, back, and side he felt a pair of arms encircle his stomach.  
  
"You know that there is such a thing as sleeping." Said Sora. "I missed you in the bed all the time that you were gone and when you come home I still miss you there." Sora waved at the squire and he put the armor down then left.  
  
"I was in bed." Said Tai.  
  
"And then you left tight after it was starting to get really hot." Whispered Sora lustily. She rubbed his bare chest with her hands.  
  
"I'm sorry but I just couldn't concentrate."  
  
"I didn't think I was getting that old to you." Sora pulled herself away from Tai. Tai turned and saw that she was standing behind him with her arm crossed across her chest and a hurt look on her face.  
  
"It it's not that it is old or anything. In fact you always come up with ways to make it interesting." Tai was blushing a scarlet red by now.  
  
"I was thinking of something new all the time that you were away." Said Sora smiling and walking close to him placing her hands on the inside of his thighs. Tai smiled and the two walked towards their room having a little trouble because their faces were glued together.  
  
Two hours later the search party was gathered together with two of the members looking slightly at each other with tousled hair. The others in the search party were Davis, Ken, Yolie, Joe, and Izzy. There were also five swordsmen and five archers dressed in the green and black of the Green Dragon. Yolie, Joe, and Izzy were all staring knowingly at Tai and Sora who were blushing furiously from the knowing stares.  
  
Joe was older than everybody else in the party, and taller than everybody else, too. His long blue hair was always clean since he was the only doctor in the kingdom. His glasses flashed over his dark blue eyes. He was dressed in leather boots, soft leather pants, a white long sleeve shirt, and a blue vest. A crossbow hung across his back and a quiver full of bolts was at his hip. His magi power gave him control over water.  
  
Izzy was the youngest of the older kids, the shortest, and the smartest. His brown hair stuck out in every direction from long nights of staying awake and his eyes stared intelligently out of his face. He was dressed in leather boots, dirty maroon pants, and a shirt that was so dirty nobody could even tell what color it even was anymore. A weapon that Izzy called a rifle hung from his shoulder. Izzy said that the rifle propelled bullets forward by exploding gunpowder stored in the end of the bullet. The bullets could pierce through thick armor. Izzy had the power to control all electricity.  
  
"Who gave you permission to bring soldiers?" Tai asked Davis turning back to his normal color.  
  
"I thought that they would be of help." Said Davis anger flashing in his eyes.  
  
"You set yourself under the jurisdiction of whoever would be leading this search party. All these foot soldiers are going to do is slow us down." Tai matched Davis's stare in intensity. Twin fires burned behind the eyes of both boys as they met gazes.  
  
"I am the heir to the throne of the Green Dragon. I have the right to provide myself with the protection I deem needed." Davis's hand was inching near and nearer to the hilt of his sword.  
  
"We are going up against magi warriors. These guys would get killed so fast it wouldn't do any good." Tai's hair began to glow faintly like embers in the wind. Sora knew what was going to happen.  
  
"Tai, calm down." Said Sora sternly. Tai took a deep breath and his hair returned to its normal color.  
  
"Fine. You, can bring them, but it's not our fault if they die really quick." Tai turned his horse around and started towards the gates. Davis stared at Tai's back venomously and then waved the guards away. The ten soldiers turned and left the group. Everyone else left turned and rode after Tai.  
  
They rode almost all day until they reached where it looked like there had been a great battle. There were several orc bodies lying on the ground and the ground was churned all over the path.  
  
"What do you make of this." Tai asked Izzy. "Sora see if there are any animals that saw what happened." Sora and Izzy got off of their horses. Sora went into the forest and Izzy walked towards the battle area. Izzy squatted down looking intently at the dirt.  
  
"There were several magi warriors in this fight. I would say at least four. Wind, Earth, Ice, and some type of power I have never seen before." Izzy started moving around muttering to himself. Sora walked out of the forest with a squirrel perched on her shoulder.  
  
"It seems that there were actually five people. One had something the squirrel called a twig shooter, I'm guessing that was Kari with her bow. Another had a tree killer, ax, branch, some type of staff maybe, long teeth, some type of sword, and many short teeth, which is probably knifes. They met many evil giants, probably the orcs, and the long toothed one talked to them. Then the long toothed one blasted the orc with some type of sunlight, and fell to the ground. Then one with the twig shooter went to take care of the fallen one, and the other three killed the evil giants." Said Sora. She chattered something to the squirrel and gave it a nut from her pocket. The squirrel grabbed the nut and jumped back into the trees.  
  
Sora climbed back onto her horse. "Good job Sora." Tai put her hand on Sora's shoulder and she nearly jumped out of her skin. Sora would usually take on some of the animal's characteristics that she had talked to. Apparently she had a little of the squirrel's jumpiness.  
  
"Thanks, Tai. Something confuses me though. The squirrel said that Kari had used her bow."  
  
"How did she have her bow if she was being kidnapped." Said Tai finishing her thought. "This gets confusing."  
  
"Maybe the kidnappers knew that they were traveling through orc territory and decided she was better armed than a liability." Said a soft voice behind them. They turned and saw Davis's friend Ken sitting on his horse behind them. "I don't believe that we were introduced. I am Ken." He extended his hand and Tai took it.  
  
"Tai."  
  
"Sora."  
  
"I'm Yolie. Your quiet the handsome one." Ken blushed a faint scarlet at the comment.  
  
"Th-Thank you, Yolie." Ken turned and walked his horse back over to Davis. Yolie followed him and soon they were deep into conversation. This seemed to annoy Davis a lot so Tai smiled.  
  
"Have you found anything else out?" Joe asked Izzy.  
  
"There was one orc that managed to get away. It also seemed that none of the people that killed the orcs were even hurt in his confrontation. That would take a considerable amount of skill to accomplish. But after the battle they rode hard down the trail apparently wanting to leave the area as soon as possible." Izzy climbed back onto his horse. "I suggest that we do the same as well."  
  
"We'll get a little ways away from here." Said Tai. "But it will soon become to dark to ride."  
  
"I think that we should ride through the night." Said Davis. "There is no way to know what those people are doing to Kari."  
  
"I would normally agree with you, but our horses are tired and a tired horse can easily make a mistake in the dark." Said Tai turning his horse to look at Davis. Even Davis quailed under the glare that Tai gave him.  
  
"Fine." Said Davis sulkily. The group rode quickly in the approaching darkness.  
  
End Note: It was my first chapter and I like to think I was actually okay. If you disagree, agree, or want to give me any advice please e-mail me at physcoloser9@cs.com. The next chapter should be okay. 


	2. Theives Mistake

Disclaimer: The disclaimer was in the first chapter so read it if you actually care.  
  
1 Thieves Mistake  
  
Kari adjusted herself uncomfortably in the horse's saddle. She had been taught how to ride, but it had been years since she had done any serious riding. She was starting to get saddle sore.  
  
The small group finally emerged from the forest and walked out onto broken sandstone ground. Tall cliffs rose up in front of the group made of the same stone that the ground was.  
  
"Where do we go from here?" Asked Kari. "There isn't any path."  
  
"There is for us." Said Skye. He pulled a piece of metal that was in the shape of a hawk out of a pouch on his belt. He placed the piece of metal against the cliff. He pulled his hands away and the metal hawk stuck to the rock. It glowed green and then flashed. A deep rumbling came from the cliff and the horses almost fell to the ground as tremors shook the ground. A line appeared down the cliff and then split.  
  
Skye picked up the metal hawk off the ground and placed it in the pouch it had come from. He walked over to Kari and pushed her jaws back together.  
  
"Cool little trick, huh." Said Skye. Kari simply nodded her head. "Actually T.K. was the one that thought of it and then I just enchanted the things. It's great because anybody can use them as long as you know where to put them. You just have to get in the general area."  
  
"Let's go." Said T.K. "We don't need to waste any more time in this pointless conversation." He flicked the reins and his horse trotted forward.  
  
"Does he ever act nice?" Asked Kari.  
  
"He's had a tough life. We all have, but while the rest of us had nothing he actually lost something." Said Crystal.  
  
"Matan pelar tokar." Said Arvis. "The rich have more to lose than the poor."  
  
"Really." Said Skye sarcastically.  
  
"He's getting ahead of us." Pointed out Crystal. Kari, Crystal, and Arvis flicked their reins and followed after T.K. while Skye trotted along beside them.  
  
They rode around for a while. Kari noticed that the other four of her group were glancing at the sides of the cliffs and kept tight grips on their weapons. Kari decided that it was best if she watched and kept alert. She scanned the cliffs and kept one hand on her bow and the other near her quiver.  
  
A couple of small stones fell from the top of a cliff on the side. Weapons sang as they flew from their sheathes and the company faced the direction of the stones.  
  
"What are we watching for?" Whispered Kari to Skye who had inched over to her side.  
  
"Cliff spider. That's the only problem with this way to our base. Don't worry though. The spiders are big and strong, but stupid as the rocks they live in." Said Skye's.  
  
Suddenly a huge spider jumped from the cliff at the group. It was nearly twenty feet long and its abdomen was an ugly pulsating white. Red streaks ran down the spider's abdomen.  
  
"Wind column." Yelled Skye. He put his hands above his head and a concentrated vortex of wind shot out. It hit the spiders bloated abdomen and pushed it into the air. The spider fell down and hit the stone ground hard. Kari fired an arrow and the other four charged.  
  
The spider had lived for a long time and hadn't survived by being overly stupid or weak. It was up on its legs in seconds. It knocked Kari's arrow out of the sky with one front leg, and knocked back T.K., Arvis, and Skye back with the other front leg. Crystal tipped her staff with a spear point of ice and drove it at the spider's face. The spider ducked under the stab and slammed its head into Crystal's stomach. She doubled over and flew at one of the cliffs. She threw her feet behind he and pushed off of the cliff. She flipped over and landed on the ground.  
  
Kari nocked another arrow and loosened it at the spider. The spider dodged to the right, but Kari had seen the dodge and fired another arrow before the spider could dodge again. The arrow hit the spider's abdomen and exploded. The spider's tough skin was barely scorched from the shot.  
  
The spider jumped forward at Kari with two long legs held forward like spears. "Optic Flare." Kari held her hands forward and a flash of pink light, blinding in brilliance, hit the spider's eight eyes. The spider yelled and the two long legs missed Kari, but the spider still crashed into her. Skye's horse protected her from most of blow, but she still crashed to the ground.  
  
The spider sunk its fangs into Skye's horse. Kari tried to pull away, but her legs were tangled in the stirrups of the saddle. T.K. jumped forward and slammed his katana into the spider's abdomen. Dark light flashed up and down the blade and wrapped around the spider.  
  
"Ice slick." Ice appeared under the spider's feet and it fell to the ground. Arvis drew his two axes and charged at the spider. He drove the blades over and over again into the spider. Skye ran over to Kari and slashed the stirrups from her legs with his knifes. Kari kicked the remains of the stirrups from her legs and scrambled away.  
  
"Wind pin." The green knives slashed into the spider's face. Green blood spurted out of the spider's many wounds. It stood up and spun in circles swung with its legs. The company flew off and hit the cliff walls.  
  
"Stone fist." Arvis swung his fist forward at the spider. A piece of stone the shape of his fist broke away from the cliff wall. It slammed into the spider and slammed the spider into the ground. The spider reared up and shot sticky threads at the group. The threads wrapped around the group and stuck them to the ground.  
  
"Dang, I already don't like this." Said T.K.  
  
"Soma." Yelled Arvis.  
  
"What does that mean?" Asked Kari.  
  
"Loosely translated it means "die"." Said Skye. The spider thrusted one of it legs forward at Arvis. Arvis dodged to the side and slashed down with one of his axes. The leg fell off and landed on the ground twitching. He dropped one of his axes in the loop and pulled his heavy dagger out. He threw the dagger and it sunk into one of the spider's eyes. The spider reared up on its back legs.  
  
Kari nocked another arrow and fired it into the cliff above the spider. The rocks exploded out from the cliff side and crushed the spider underneath their weight.  
  
"Well that was fun." Said Skye.  
  
"I thought you said that they were easy to kill." Accused Kari.  
  
"Well, I meant it on the way of comparatively. Compared to a dragon they are actually quite easy to kill." Said Skye.  
  
"Stop being an idiot on purpose." Said Crystal.  
  
"I never do it on purpose."  
  
"Oh, so what about the time you slammed your head in the wall repeatedly to the beat of a song."  
  
"Actually that was me." Said Arvis. "And it wasn't to the beat of a song. I was trying to kill a fly."  
  
"I made it into a song when I started to slap him in the head to a beat."  
  
"Oh so that was you." Kari looked over at T.K.  
  
"What are they talking about." She mouthed.  
  
"You don't want to know." T.K. mouthed back. T.K. sliced down with his sword and cut the webbing away from his legs. He proceeded to each of the others and repeated to procedure. Arvis walked over to the pile of rubble and shifted one of the large stones in front of him. He reached into the new hole he made and yanked his dagger free.  
  
All of them wiped the blood from their weapons and replaced them in their sheathes. Skye walked over to what was left of his horse and knelt beside it.  
  
"Sorry." Said Kari.  
  
"My little Loser was getting old anyway. Better he go out in one final shot than have to suffer. The only problem is where are you going to ride, but I have an idea about that." Said Skye. He stood and smiled at Kari. He stretched a hand out to her and she felt wind gather around her. She was lifted quickly in the air and placed in front of T.K. on his horse.  
  
"Hey." Said T.K. pulling back from Kari like she was a monster.  
  
"You'll be fine T.K. Besides we all know that you don't mind nearly as much as you acting." Said Skye smiling again. T.K. blushed and Kari worked herself around so that she sat more on T.K.'s lap than the saddle. "See everybody is happy. Now lets get riding we're almost there."  
  
T.K. slowly put his arms around Kari's waist so that he could reach the reins. She surprised him by snuggling deeper into the crevice between his arms. His muscles tensed into tight knots at her touch, but she felt comfortably warm against his chest. He could feel his hate for all nobles and the strange new feeling fighting inside his head. Worse was that he didn't know which one he wanted to win.  
  
He sighed and flicked his reins and started his horse into a quick trot. The rest of them followed behind the pair with smiles on their faces.  
  
  
  
Tai stared angrily at the cliff in front of him with his arms across his chest. Sora rode her horse up beside Tai. She looked at him worriedly. Tai was becoming more and more angry as the days passed and they didn't find his sister. His personality was becoming close to explosive even with her.  
  
"Izzy hasn't found any tracks nearby, but he has felt some strong magical vibrations around the cliffs." Said Sora carefully.  
  
"The cliffs huh." Whispered Tai.  
  
"Tai don't do anything stupid."  
  
"Fire blast." Multiple fireballs formed in the air in front of him and then flew at the cliff. The fireballs exploded and left long scorch marks and holes in the cliff.  
  
"Tai calm down." Said Sora slapping him in the back of his head.  
  
"My sister is missing and in the hands of some sick bastard. He's probably doing horrible things to her as we speak." Tai almost choked on the last words and tears as hot as fire slid down his face. His hair glowed cherry red and then burst into flames. Sora was too worried about Tai. Due to his magi power of fire he was immune to fire itself.  
  
"Tai blowing the crap out of the cliff wall isn't going to help. We're going to get your sister back. You can't even be sure that they are treating her badly." Said Sora grabbing his chin and forcing him to look into her eyes. "It is better for her and everybody if you just calm down."  
  
"But… what if…" Tai looked down helplessly at his horse's neck and his hair went back to its normal brown. "I know I've been a little hard to get along with…"  
  
"A little…" Snorted Sora.  
  
"Hey, my mind has been preoccupied with more than just my sister, too."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We've been having various border skirmishes with somebody. We usually only find burned forms or villages, but even when we do fight them we just get a bunch of men in black."  
  
"Maybe it's just some rebel group."  
  
"I thought that to, but they were just too organized. They had formations and they didn't get routed."  
  
"You think that it's some kingdom getting ready for war?"  
  
"It might be, but the only kingdom in that direction is the Green Dragon kingdom and they are our allies. I mean they sent Davis over here to marry Kari."  
  
"You think someone is trying to pin it on the Green Dragon kingdom. We're two of the most powerful kingdoms around and us joining would be bad for them." Tai saw something in the forest out of the corner of his eye. He signaled for Sora to stop talking. He had his sword in his hand in a second and charged his horse into the forest. He spun his horse and scanned the bushes looking for whatever he had seen. He saw one of the bushes shake and rode close. A deer jumped out of the bushes and ran away.  
  
"What is it?" Asked Sora riding up to him.  
  
"I thought I saw something." Said Tai.  
  
"The deer."  
  
"Deer don't carry swords the last time I checked."  
  
"Maybe everyone else is back at the clearing."  
  
"Okay." Tai said still looking over the bushes trying to find whatever it was. They rode out of the forest and saw the other five standing in front of the cliff looking at the holes that Tai's fireballs had made.  
  
"Was there a fight?" Asked Joe.  
  
"No, Tai just got a little angry." Said Sora.  
  
"Do you always have to blow things up?" Asked Izzy.  
  
"Did you find anything?" Asked Tai trying to get everyone off of him.  
  
"No, there aren't any tracks in any direction." Said Davis.  
  
"Dang." Said Tai. A shrill shriek cut through the air and everyone looked up. A hawk floated lazily on a thermal. Sora yelled something in the screeching language of the hawks. The hawk looked down and then folded its wings to its sides. The hawk dove and then landed on Sora's outstretched arm. She and the hawk entered into an intense conversation.  
  
Sora threw the hawk into the air and I flapped to get back into the air. "The hawk said that five people passed through the cliff early this morning."  
  
"Passed through the cliff?" Asked Ken.  
  
"Just wondering how that could even be possible?" Asked Yolie.  
  
"The hawk said that one of the people walked to the cliff and placed something up against it. There was a great Earth shaking and the cliff split. The people walked through and then the cliff went back together."  
  
"The cliff?" Asked Davis confused. "How do we get through the cliff."  
  
"We trash it." Said Tai. "Fire Blast." The fireballs hit the cliff and exploded.  
  
"Psi bomb." Yolie raised her hand into the air and a purple ball of energy appeared above it. She threw it forward and it hit the wall and exploded, too. When the rock dust cleared the cliff had fallen into a pile of rubble and the group could see the passage in front of them. They rode forward quickly and came upon the spider and horse's dead bodies lying in the pass.  
  
Izzy started to get off of his horse, but Tai signaled for him to get back on. "We've almost got them now. It doesn't matter what happened here." Tai spurred his horse back into a gallop and they all followed him.  
  
  
  
T.K.'s group rode out of the mountain pass and back into a heavily wooded forest. They had only ridden a short way into the forest when they saw a small cluster of houses on the forest floor. People worked around the small village, tending animals and fields. Suddenly a arrow whistled out of the trees and slammed into the dirt beside T.K.'s horses feet.  
  
"T.K. did you get what you were after." Yelled a voice. Somebody dressed in green that was the exactly the same color as the leaves around him. He jumped off a platform that he was standing on and grabbed onto a rope hanging from the tree. He slid down the rope and hit the ground running.  
  
"Matt." Yelled T.K. He ran to Matt and they met in a powerful huge. When they broke apart Matt took a step back, and looked at his younger brother.  
  
Matt was taller than T.K. by nearly a head and it was obvious that they were brothers. They both shared the same sapphire eyes and wild blond hair. Matt however was covered in green while T.K. was clothed in black. His hands had needle gloves on them (Author's Note: Needle gloves are gloved with blades in the backs. You slip a loop over your finger and can extended the blades by just balling your hand into a fist.) and a bow and quiver were across his back. He was a magi warrior of ice.  
  
"We didn't find much of anything good, but we found a few jewels." Said T.K. Matt looked over T.K.'s shoulder and spotted Kari.  
  
"Not much of anything good. Who is this then?" Asked Matt with a smile.  
  
"This is Princess Kari who we accidentally kidnapped."  
  
"Accidentally?" Teased Matt.  
  
"Hey I didn't mean to." Kari was at T.K.'s side by now.  
  
"Actually it was more like he swept me of my feet. It was so romantic." Kari said dramatically. She grabbed onto his arm and nestled her head into T.K.'s chest.  
  
"T.K. I didn't know that you had it in you." Said Matt playfully punching T.K. in the shoulder. "I'm going to go and help the others unpack everything while you two get better aquatinted." Matt looked over at Kari. "If you need somewhere to go past that grove of trees over there is a lake."  
  
"Thanks." Said Kari walking toward where Matt had pointed. T.K. walked behind her. They pushed though the grove of small trees and walked out beside a small lake. The sun was just setting and brilliant colors were reflected on the still water. "The view is pretty." Said Kari. She sat down on a large stone that protruded out into the water.  
  
"Yeah, it is a nice view." Said T.K. sitting down beside Kari. Kari pulled her boots off and dangled her feet into the water.  
  
"It must have been great growing up in a beautiful place like this."  
  
"You know the reason why all of us are here, because the royalty decided that we were expendable. They killed most of our village and my parents because we weren't the ones in power." Yelled T.K. at Kari angrily.  
  
"I didn't do those things to you so you don't have to get do mad."  
  
"You didn't, but it is people like you that did. The all righteous nobility."  
  
"Our family rules our lands fairly." Kari was starting to get angry herself.  
  
"Have you ever actually been out onto your lands princess. Have you seen your people working at their jobs and then getting half of what they do sent to the royalty. They may be more well off than most other kingdoms peasants, but they would be able to live easier without the royalty."  
  
Kari got up and was ready to shout T.K. down. "We're the ones that protect the villages from getting destroyed by those other kingdoms."  
  
"We wouldn't have to worry about the other kingdoms if it wasn't for the greed of the nobles. They just want to take us over and use us. If it wasn't for any nobles than we would all be fine." Kari had already prepared her next stinging comment, but was surprised by the truth in T.K.'s words.  
  
T.K. took her silence as giving up and turned away. He disappeared into the grove of trees and Kari sat back down discontentedly back onto the rock. She trailed her feet back into the water and sighed. The confrontation with T.K. hadn't gone exactly the way she had been hoping.  
  
She was confused of how she had acted and how T.K. had acted. Even she couldn't understand why she had put up with how T.K. had been acting to her. Normally if anybody had treated her like T.K. that person would have gotten more than a piece of he mind. She couldn't find herself to angry at how T.K. had been acting though.  
  
Kari sighed again and dropped her head into her hands. She was to confused to even try and think through it.  
  
Kari was raised out of her thoughts by the whistling of several arrows cutting through the air. She jerked her feet out of the water and stood up quickly. She quickly slipped her boots on and ran through the grove of trees.  
  
She spotted seven horses standing near the edge of the village and Kari noticed her brother most noticeable on his horse. Only Skye stood in front of the seven, but Kari noticed both Matt and T.K. in the platforms in the trees with bows. Arvis and Crystal were on the ground hidden in the trees.  
  
"Where is Kari." Demanded Tai.  
  
"Kari…" Said Skye seeming to think. "I know no Kari. Maybe if you come back in a week I can find a Kari for you, but at the moment I know no one by that name."  
  
"We know who you are Skye Tarve." Said Yolie pointing her spear at Skye's chest.  
  
"Guilty as charged." Said Skye bowing. "It is nice to know that I am known among even the royalty. So what is the price on my head at the moment."  
  
"2,000 gold pieces." Said Sora smiling despite the look that Tai shot her.  
  
"I didn't have any idea that I was worth so much. Maybe I should turn my self and collect."  
  
"By order of the prince of the Green Dragon tell us where the princess is." Demanded Davis stepping his horse forward.  
  
"Green Dragon." Said Skye his voice coming out in a hiss. He threw his hand forward and a blast of wind hit Davis in the chest. The wind threw Davis to the ground and Skye jumped at Davis drawing a knife. He stabbed the knife down at Davis, but Davis managed to dodge to the side. The knife slammed into the dirt and sunk deep.  
  
"Purple lightening." A bolt of purple lightening arched from Izzy's hands and struck Skye in the face. The force of the hit sent Skye backwards, but he had a firm grip on Davis's armor. They both flew through the air and Skye managed to flip over and have Davis land on the bottom.  
  
Davis felt the electricity travel from Skye to Davis's more conductive armor. Davis could feel his ears pop. He still managed to grab his sword and draw it over his head. He slammed the hilt into Skye's forehead and Skye rolled to the side. Davis sprung to his feet and swung his sword at Skye's waist. Skye rolled backward and ended up on his feet.  
  
Skye drew his one remaining knife and then flicked his wrist. Two throwing knives slid into Skye's other hand.  
  
"Water cannon." Said Joe. A column of water hit Skye in the chest and he was slammed into the ground. His knives fell out of his hands and hit the ground with a slight clink.  
  
"Fire blast."  
  
"Ice spear." Tai's fireballs and Matt's spear of ice hit and disappeared in a blast of steam.  
  
"Who?" Asked Tai jumping from his horse and drawing his sword. Matt and T.K. jumped from the trees and slid to the ground on ropes. Arvis and Crystal ran behind them into the clearing with their weapons drawn. "What do you think you are doing. Are you protecting this criminal."  
  
Matt was about to say something when he saw Skye shaking his head no. "Of course not, but this man has not been in a trial."  
  
"The Green Dragon kingdom has no need for trials. Any royal can execute any person that we choose." Said Davis drawing his sword.  
  
"Stop." Said Kari standing between Skye and Davis.  
  
"Kari." Yelled Tai and Yolie at the same time. Tai sheathed his sword and Yolie jumped from her horse. Tai ran forward and grabbed Kari in a backbreaking hug. Kari looked at Sora helplessly.  
  
"Tai I think that Kari still needs to breathe." Said Sora pointedly. Tai released his hug, but still held Kari at arm distance.  
  
"Are you okay. That bastard didn't do anything to you did he?" Tai sent a look of pure hatred at Skye. Who was crawling toward his dagger which lay near Tai's foot. Tai slammed his armored boot down on Skye's hand. Tai could hear the bones in Skye's hand crack.  
  
Skye looked up at Tai and Tai felt a blast of wind hit his chest and knocked Tai's foot of Skye's hand. Skye stood up and pulled his now broken hand up to his chest. Blood seeped between the fingers of the hand Skye was holding the broken one with. Kari put reached her hands out toward Skye's broken hand.  
  
"Don't go near him." Said Tai grabbing her shoulder and pulling her back.  
  
"He didn't do anything to me. He didn't mean to even kidnap me, and now he is hurt."  
  
"Great he deserves to be hurt."  
  
"He's right Kari. All I am is a dirty thief, and the only one of my sort around for miles." Said Skye. Kari didn't miss what he was hinting at. "But they can't do anything here. They have to take me to hold trial."  
  
"I told you that we don't need trials." Said Davis pointing his sword at Skye's chest.  
  
"You're not in the Green Dragon kingdom though." Said Joe. "In this kingdom a person can't be killed without a trial. We'll have to take him back to the castle for a trial."  
  
"Fine we go now." Said Tai.  
  
"You can't." Yelled T.K. jumping forward.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Tai threateningly.  
  
"He means that you have to stay a night. It is almost nighttime and we can share our meager hospitality. The thief scum can rot in our cells for one night." Said Matt silencing his younger brother. "Crystal and Arvis can take him to the jail cells."  
  
"Joe and Izzy will help them and I'm sure that you can stable our horses." Said Tai.  
  
"T.K. can take care of that while I show you to where we can get you some dinner and sleep." Said Matt. Everyone went to there assigned task though the thief group and Kari weren't happy with it.  
  
  
  
A lurking shadow broke away from a tree that it was hiding behind and disappeared into the bushes. It made sure that no one was near it before it pulled out a small mirror. The shadow breathed over it and the mirror clouded with moisture. When the condensation had cleared a man wearing green and black and a crown appeared in the mirror.  
  
"Did you manage to kill the princess properly this time." Asked the man impatiently.  
  
"Even better. We also have the son of the Kamiya's and his slut wife plus some of the Kamiya's best warriors." Said the shadow.  
  
"Good kill them all and be sure to leave no survivors." Said the man.  
  
"Your son is with them. Can we kill him, too."  
  
"I said all." The man turned and the mirror clouded again. When it cleared again it was just a simple mirror.  
  
"Blood will flow from my hands tonight." Whispered the shadow eagerly pulling a crude sword from its sheath.  
  
End Note: I know that the ending is kind of cliff hanger but I'm having a severe case of writers block. I didn't really like it but review so that I can know what you think. 


	3. Theives Anger

Disclaimer: If you need actually want to read the disclaimer then go to the first chapter.  
  
1 Thieves Anger  
  
Skye sat with his back leaning against the wooden wall of his jail cell. The village's cell was really no more than a hut with no floor, no windows, and a steel enforced door. Since thieves founded the village they didn't really have to worry about stealing. The worse they ever got was a bar room brawl that got out of hand. No one had to worry about a good jail.  
  
Skye looked down at his broken hand and grimaced in pain. The bones of his knuckles stuck through the skin of his fingers. Dried blood covered the whole hand and the skin around the wounds was starting to turn black. He drew on his powers of wind and ran a cool caressing breeze over his injured hand. It eased the pain slightly.  
  
He looked out of the barred doors and saw Crystal and Izzy standing guard. "Hey does the prisoner get some water at least." Called Skye. Crystal and Sky both looked in at Skye. "My hand is starting to turn strange colors."  
  
"I'll get you some." Said Izzy slinging his rifle over his shoulder and walked away. He quickly returned with a bowl of water. Skye stood and walked up to the bars. Izzy slid the bowl through the bars.  
  
"Thanks." Said Skye. He sat down cross-legged and put the bowl on the ground. Skye dipped his injured hand into the water, and started to clean the wounds. He winced as the bones grated, but at least the hand wouldn't get infected.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe that you just let them put Skye into the prison." Yelled T.K. at his older brother. "He's been your friend for as long as he's been mine, but you just threw him to the dogs when trouble came."  
  
T.K., Matt, Arvis, and Kari sat in Matt's hut. "Listen T.K. what would you have me to do? Even if we beat the whole party and killed them or captured them, then we have the two biggest kingdoms going to kill our village. Our village doesn't even have a hundred people in it, and less than ten even have weapons. We would be decimated and everyone would be killed."  
  
"It still isn't right." Yelled T.K.  
  
"Skye understood what was the best for everybody. He is sacrificing himself for the good of everybody. Besides there is going to be some way out of it so that Skye won't die."  
  
"We need to help him now though."  
  
"Magn tomaki oface tomala cotare sofanga." Said Arvis. "The wise pick their battles, but the foolish fight them all."  
  
"I'm not in the mood for any of your crappy sayings." Yelled T.K.  
  
"I'm sure that once my brother realizes that I wasn't hurt he won't kill Skye." Said Kari.  
  
"It is because of you snot nose nobles that the whole thing is this way." T.K. took threatening steps toward Kari. Both Matt and Arvis jumped in his way. "Get out of the way."  
  
"T.K. it is time to calm down now." Said Matt.  
  
"Stop bothering me Matt." T.K. turned and stormed out of the hut. He walked angrily into the forest until his anger burned out. T.K. slumped against a tree and slid to the ground. He curled his legs up to his chest and rested his chin on top of his knees.  
  
This wasn't how things were supposed to be. T.K. didn't think that pain didn't come to even the best of people. He had lived through most of his life in pain and knew fully what the word meant. There should only be so much that a person had to deal with though. Couldn't he just have one speak of hope shining over the horizon?  
  
T.K. thought about his magi power bitterly. The ability to effect people's emotions. What bitter irony. How was he supposed to effect other people's emotions when his own felt like they had been scrambled? Maybe if he wished hard enough he could wake up and find out it was all just a dream.  
  
T.K. felt his whole body rack with sobs as his tough guy image broke down around him. He just couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Why do these things happen to me?" Whispered T.K. "Why me?" He said louder. He swung around and smashed his fist into the tree he was leaning against. Blood spattered against the tree from his knuckles and the pain managed to bring T.K. back from his thoughts.  
  
"You shouldn't hurt yourself like that." Said Kari stepping out of the shadows near him. T.K. nearly jumped out of his skin, but the tough image came back up right away.  
  
"What do you care noble. I'm just some worthless peasant. What does it matter if I'm hurt or not." Said T.K. bitterly.  
  
"You're not a worthless peasant." Said Kari sitting down beside him. Her voice was gentle. Her gentleness diffused T.K.'s anger, and he barely noticed when she took his injured hand in her two soft ones.  
  
T.K. noticed that she had taken off her headband and her light brown hair fell over her face while she looked at his hand. The moonlight gave Kari's skin an almost angel like glow and her eyes sparkled in the light of the stars. Her lips seemed so soft a full to T.K. and he could almost feel them beckoning to him.  
  
"So beautiful." Whispered T.K. Kari heard what he said and looked up at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked flipping her hair back over her shoulder. To T.K. it looked like a cascade of moonlight flowing through the air. He was too caught up by the sight to even notice her question. "What is beautiful?" Asked Kari again. This time it startled T.K. out of his thoughts and he looked into her eyes.  
  
"I was just thinking that you were beautiful." Said T.K.  
  
Kari who had used to T.K. ignoring her or insulting her all the time took his comment as him making fun of her. She lifted her arms and looked down at her travel and battle worn clothes. Dirt was smeared all over them and several rips showed pink skin underneath.  
  
"I think that I'm far from beautiful. I haven't had a bath in days and smell like it, too." She was surprised when T.K. moved forward quickly, wrapped his arms around her waist, and brought her face an inch from his own. She stared into his sapphire blue eyes and it was her turn to get trapped in thoughts. She let her arms down to drape over his shoulders and ran her fingers through hair that was as bright as the sun itself to her.  
  
She tilted her head back and closed her eyes. He inched his face forward slowly and allowed himself to savor her beauty as much as possible. Their lips met and it was like instant fireworks between the two. T.K. breathed in her intoxicating aroma of flowers and honey, and enjoyed the touch of her lips that were as soft as the finest silk. Kari allowed herself to fall deep into the kiss and dropped her hands to his chest. She slowly traced the lines of his powerful muscles.  
  
They continued to kiss for several minutes oblivious to the sounds of heavy footsteps that passed only feet away. It is stupid and a good way to die by not paying attention in the forest. Kari and T.K. found this out a few seconds later when a heavy boot crashed and inch from the.  
  
The two would most assuredly have died if it wasn't for T.K.'s warrior sense that warned him of the danger. He had his katana out before he even realized what he was doing and had jabbed the blade almost hilt deep into the unfortunate orc's groin. The creature stumbled backward trying to pull itself from the cruel blade, but T.K. pressed forward. By now Kari had drawn her knife from its sheath and lunged forward. She slashed once quickly across the orc's throat before it had time to yell anything.  
  
The orc's companion didn't hear a sound as T.K. slowly lowered the orc to the ground and pulled his now bloody katana from the corpse. He tapped Kari on her shoulder and pointed up into the branches of a tree near them. She nodded and stuck her foot into the cradle he made with his hands for her. He heaved and she grabbed on to one of the low branches. After she was up T.K. straightened and silently pulled himself up after her.  
  
From their new perch they could look out over the forest. Orcs have heat vision so they didn't give away their position with lights, but T.K. could feel their emotions (it isn't hard when all an orc wants to do is kill) and make a good count.  
  
"Around a hundred." Whispered T.K. to Kari. "And heading straight for the village."  
  
"I don't have my bow." Kari whispered back.  
  
"Go to the village and warn the people there. Try and get your brother to release Skye, and if he won't then get Matt to do it. Your going to need all the help you can get." T.K. started to slip down from the tree.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I get to be the distraction." T.K. smiled and disappeared before Kari could say any thing else.  
  
"Please be okay." She whispered and dropped from the tree. She winced as her foot broke a twig a loud crack broke over even the loud steps of the orcs. Nearly twenty of the ones in the back stopped and looked around for where the sound came from. She saw their nostrils expand and contract, as they smelled for her.  
  
Suddenly T.K. jumped out of the bushes on the other side of the orcs. "Over here you motherless dung eaters." Most of the orcs that had stopped turned and ran after T.K., but one stayed. The rest of the small force had pulled out ahead of them now and the ones that T.K. was leading away were almost out of even yelling range.  
  
Kari took a small step towards the village. She tried not to step on any more sticks but she was used to walking through castle hallways ad was not used to the way to step and not make noise. She broke another twig and that was enough for the orc. It gave a yell and lowered its long spear at her. The orc charged.  
  
Kari barely managed o jumped to the side, but the spear point still left a bloody streak down he white shirt. Kari jabbed her small dagger forward into the orcs heart. The orcs had too much momentum for even death to stop and it crashed into Kari. The much heavier creature slammed Kari to the ground and Kari felt her ankle twist painfully.  
  
Kari put her hands against one of the orcs shoulders and pushed with all of her might. The creature rolled over slowly onto its back. Kari tried to stand but once she put weight on the hurt ankle pain lanced up and down her legs like fire. She ignored the pain as best she could and retrieved her dagger from the orcs chest. She didn't bother to clean it but stuck it back in its sheath. She half ran half-limped towards the village. If she couldn't warn the people she could at least hopefully get there in time to help.  
  
  
  
The people of the village were just sitting down to dinner when the orcs crashed into the village. Whole families were slaughtered before they even knew what had happened and several more houses were alight before anybody even had the chance to pull out a weapon.  
  
All of the magi warriors rushed out of the hut where they were having dinner with their weapons drawn. They stared helplessly at the carnage that lay before them.  
  
"Oh my god." Whispered Matt.  
  
"Not again." Said Crystal.  
  
"Lydesk pi toma." Yelled Arvis in his native language. "May your weapon be swift and always hit." He charged forward into the throngs of orcs slashing with his axes. The rest of the people with blades followed them with the long-range weapon users taking them down from afar.  
  
Skye heard the commotion outside and decided that something wasn't right. He drew his knife from his neck sheath. Izzy and Joe had never seen the blade and Arvis and Crystal hadn't told them about it. He reached through the bar door and jammed the tip into the lock. He crushed the lock mechanism and forced the door open with his shoulder.  
  
He ran out of the hut just as a group of five orcs lit the roof on fire. Skye led with his knife taking the throat out of one on the orcs before they even saw him coming. He reversed his thrust and whipped the tip of the dagger across another orcs eyes. A blast of wind caught two orcs in the chest and their necks snapped as they hit trees. The last turned to run, but Skye threw his knife and it went through back of the orcs neck.  
  
Another orc ran around the corner and saw another human with out any weapons. Skye saw it's sword already wet from human blood and felt the anger boil inside of him. If the orc thought him helpless it was wrong. The orc thrusted its sword at Skye's chest. Skye jumped up and spread his legs, letting the thrust go below him. He swung down at the orc with his only weapon. His bad hand smashed into the orcs face and the bones dug into the orcs eyes. Skye ignored the pain coursing through his body and pressed his full weight on his hand. The bones dug into the orcs brain and it fell to the ground twitching.  
  
Skye fell to the ground himself holding his even more damaged hand. The skin had practically peeled back from the bone and he could see the whole skeletal structure of his hand. His eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out on the ground.  
  
Tai slammed his sword down and the blade cleaved the orcs head in two. He pulled his sword out of the gory mess and fired off a back swing. The sword cut part way into an orcs neck. Tai touched his fingers to the dying orc and flames leapt across the orcs skin. The dying orc reeled backwards with its head hanging half on and half off and burning like a torch. It fell onto one of the other orcs and it caught on flames, too.  
  
Tai felt something slam into the back of his head and he fell to the ground. Tai spun onto his back and managed to get his sword in the way of a predictable slash. The orc however just pulled its sword up and prepared to drive it through Tai's chest. "Sonic Scream." Blue soundwaves hit the orc and it dropped its sword to the ground. Its hands went to its ears, which were bleeding now. Tai kicked the legs out from under the orc and then sliced his sword across its neck.  
  
He stood up and looked over to Sora who the attack had come from. He ran over and helped her finish off the orc she was fighting then the pair both ran off in search of more orcs.  
  
  
  
T.K. walked into the village just as dawn was breaking over the horizon. He held his katana in his hand and still warm blood dripped from it to the ground. He also had his own share of cuts and bruises. His eyes stared over the destruction before him. Not a single one of the structures in the village had survived the fire. Forlorn people moved apart the task of separating human bodies and orcs. Human bodies were being laid in neat lines for burial while the orc bodies were piled high for burning.  
  
T.K. noted with dismay that the human lines were nearly the size of the orc pile. T.K. looked away from the gruesome sight and saw his brother walking towards him.  
  
"How many?" Asked T.K.  
  
"All of the villagers except for five: two older men, a woman, a man, and a small girl. Skye almost lost his injured hand and we don't know if he's going to make it. Also we can't find Kari." Said Matt.  
  
"She was supposed to come back and warn you guys. She should have beaten me back. I hope she's okay."  
  
"We all do. Do you feel like you can help us?" Asked Matt. T.K. nodded his head silently. He glanced over Matt's shoulder and saw something he didn't expect. Yolie was dragging the body of Orthas (if you don't remember it was the orc that killed T.K.'s parents) to the pile. T.K. ran past Matt and stopped beside Yolie. T.K. aimed a kick at the orc and it slammed into the orc's side. Yolie dropped the orcs body in surprise. T.K. kicked the dead orc again and was surprised by the sound of breaking glass.  
  
T.K. reached over and removed something from the orcs side pouch. It was a mirror with the glass now broken. T.K. didn't see anything but the symbol that was etched into the frame of the mirror. The symbol of the Green Dragon.  
  
T.K. ran to where Davis was laying dead bodies in graves that Tai and Sora were digging ahead of him. "What the hell did you do?" T.K. screamed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Davis standing.  
  
"This." Yelled T.K. throwing the broken mirror on the ground. Davis looked the mirror over.  
  
"This is a mirror that is enchanted to send messages. How did one get out here?"  
  
"I found it on the orc leader." Said T.K. pointedly.  
  
"But that would mean that…" Started Davis his eyes widening when he saw what T.K. was getting at. "My father would never… I mean that he wouldn't… I doesn't make any sense."  
  
"Sure it does." Said Tai. "Both me and Sora are here and so is Kari, all of the next line of the Kamiya royal family. And you helped them set us up." Tai accused.  
  
"I didn't know anything about this. I swear." Said Davis. "I wanted to marry your sister. I didn't know my father would do this. I've been used as much as you have."  
  
"So it's been the Green Dragon kingdom that has been attacking the towns. They want our land." Said Sora.  
  
"Well I say if they want a fight we take it to them." Said a new voice. They al turned to see Skye and Kari standing near a burst down tree. Skye's left arm now ended in a stump that was completely closed over (thanks to Kari) and Kari was leaning on a crutch.  
  
"Thank God your alive." Tai said rushing over to hug his sister.  
  
"Yes, thank God." Whispered T.K.  
  
"What do we do now?" Asked Ken."  
  
"We do what Skye says. We take the fight to them." Said Tai. "But first we finish here." The group finished burying all of the bodies of the villagers and Davis himself lit the pile of orc bodies. Then the group started out towards the Kamiya castle.  
  
End Note: I know I said I had writer's block but it all just suddenly came to me. I hope you liked this chapter because I actually liked it. Please review. 


	4. Theives Gathering

Disclaimer: If you really want to read the disclaimer so much than you can go back to the first chapter and read it.  
  
1 Thieves Gathering  
  
Kari groaned and sank to the ground beside a tree. She laid aside Crystal's staff, which she was using, for a crutch beside her and massaged her ankle. She had used most of her healing powers to heal other people's major injuries and didn't have the energy to heal the smaller injuries.  
  
The rest of the party sank to the ground, just as happy with the rest as Kari was. They had been traveling for almost a day on foot and still hadn't got out of the forest on the outskirts of what was left of the village. All of the horses had either been burned or had run away in the attack.  
  
"We're never going to get back at this rate." Said Yolie. She removed her helmet and ran a hand through her violet hair. A long scar ran across her cheek from an orcs sword.  
  
"We will get back. It will probably just take three times as long at our present speed." Said Izzy.  
  
"That makes us feel a lot better Izzy." Snapped Davis.  
  
"Davis you seem to forget who's father got us into this mess in the first place." Said Tai his hair starting to smoke in anger.  
  
"So know I am going to be blamed not only for my actions but the actions of my father as well." Said Davis standing. His sword pulled from its sheath.  
  
"You know what they say. Like father like son." Said Tai standing and drawing his own sword. Sora and Ken stood in-between the two ready to fight men.  
  
"Tai you know that what you just said is not fair or right. Now put your sword away." Said Sora, her voice as sharp and hard as steel. Tai tried to glare at his wife, but shrunk down under her stare. His sword disappeared into its sheath as quick as it had appeared.  
  
"Davis you need to put away your sword, too. We're all tired and stretched thin. He didn't mean what he said." Said Ken.  
  
"No." Said Davis.  
  
"Davis put away your sword." Said Skye standing up.  
  
"Why should I listen to a word you say." Skye held up his stump and Davis looked down at the his sword ashamedly then slid it back into its sheath. He might say he had nothing to do with the attack and he didn't, but he still felt guilty.  
  
"Now that we've stopped having our temper tantrum we need to get walking." Said Sora glaring at Tai.  
  
"Jeez Sora you don't have to get so angry." Said Tai running his hand through his hair. "Let's go." The tired group groaned and climbed wearily back to their feet. Kari tried to take a step forward but immediately he ankle crumpled from underneath her.  
  
"You okay Kari?" Asked Tai and T.K. at the same time.  
  
"My ankle can't support me any more." Said Kari.  
  
"I'll help." Said T.K. He walked over to Kari and kneeled down beside her. She slipped her arm over his shoulders and he slipped his arm around her waist. Tai glared venomously at the pair, but Sora gave him a glance and he didn't say anything. Suddenly Skye turned and drew his one long knife that he had left. An arrow whistled out of the trees and stuck into the tree beside Skye's head.  
  
Figures almost seemed to materialize out of the trees around them. All of the figures were dressed in cloaks that seemed to shift to blend in with the background behind them. Even though they were moving they were hard to see. Most of them had wooden long bows with arrows on the strings though a few had slender swords.  
  
The group of magi warriors started to go for their weapons but the figures in green aimed their bows at them. They decided to leave their weapons alone. "I'm surprised that you could see us." Said one figure that was obviously the leader. The figure didn't wear any obvious weapons.  
  
"I just sensed you with my wind powers. It's hard to hide from the winds no matter how good you are." Said Skye smiling. He slowly slid his knife back into its sheath, knowing that it would do no good against the bows. He flicked his wrist and throwing daggers slid into both hands unnoticed.  
  
"That is true. But what I am wondering is why a group of thieves is traveling with a group of royalty and royal soldiers." Said the leader.  
  
"You must be confused. There is only one thief here." Said Skye pointedly.  
  
"Maybe." Said the leader shrugging. "Even a geomancer can be wrong some times." (Author's Note: For those who want to know a geomancer is a wizard with control over plants. Basically a magi warrior with power over plants for my story.)  
  
"You obviously know who we are but we don't know who you are. That puts us at a disadvantage." Said Matt.  
  
"I think you're already at a disadvantage." Said the leader glancing at the bows aimed at them.  
  
"If you really know us than you know that isn't true." Said Matt smiling.  
  
"You are right about that." Said the leader. She signaled to the other figures and they lowered their bows. "I'm Mimi, the leader of our nomad band." She said removing the green hood that covered her face. She was about the same age as most of the group and a little taller than average. Her body was of petite build and well formed. She had long mahogany brown locks and her eyes were the same color.  
  
The thief band introduced themselves, but Mimi just gave knowing nods that showed she already knew. "I thought that Skye Tarve had a huge price on his head. Yet I see that he still has knives in his hands." Skye smiled and slid the throwing knives back into their wrist sheaths.  
  
"Skye has fought and gotten a full pardon for himself." Said Tai. The rest of the party looked at Tai confused, but the thieves were happy.  
  
"Thanks Tai." Said Kari.  
  
"Don't thank me he's earned it." Said Tai.  
  
"Why are you wounded?" Asked Mimi.  
  
"It's a long story. It would be easier to tell it in comfort." Said Joe.  
  
"Sure let us show you to our camp." Said Mimi. The group of cloaked figures formed a loose circle around the thieves. The cloaked figures kept their bows lowered, but their arrows stayed on their strings.  
  
They walked for a few minutes before Mimi worked her way over to Matt. "So they don't know that the rest of you are thieves." Said Mimi.  
  
"No, and it would be better if you don't tell them." Said Matt looking over at the girl beside him. She probably held his life and the life of his friends in her hands because Tai probably wouldn't forgive to many people.  
  
"Why would what would happen to you affect me in any way." Said Mimi.  
  
"You'd just give us away?" Asked Matt shocked.  
  
"Sure its not like I have any reason not to." Said Mimi.  
  
"You want something to keep quite. That's blackmail."  
  
"Not if you give into it. Just go out with me when all this is done." Matt looked at the Mimi surprised.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Great, I'll talk to you about this when this is all over." Mimi walked away from Matt and rejoined the circle of people.  
  
"Okay, now what the hell was that?" Matt asked himself shaking his head.  
  
  
  
The group walked into a large clearing in the woods. A group of teepees made from animal skins were set up in the clearing. The village of nomads were larger than the village of thieves and had almost a hundred men in it. Almost all of them were armed with some type of weapon or the other.  
  
The group of figures split away from the group and took off their color changing cloaks. They merged into the rest of the people. "My teepee is over here." Said Mimi leading them into one of the smaller teepees. They walked into the teepee. The floor of the teepee was covered with thick animals' furs.  
  
The group arrayed themselves on the animal furs. "Okay now I want the whole story." Said Mimi. T.K. told the story , leaving out that he, Crystal, or Arvis were thieves, with a lot of help from the other people. When they reached the end it was almost nighttime. "So you're getting ready for war with the biggest kingdom there is."  
  
"We had a huge massacre because of the Green Dragon kingdom. Nothing is stopping us from going to war with them." Said Tai. "Plus they won't leave us alone even if they didn't."  
  
"Plus we get to have a fight with the assholes that destroyed our village twice." Said T.K.  
  
"I think you're a little too happy about that." Said Skye.  
  
"You lost your hand because of them." Said T.K.  
  
"And I will probably loose another one." Said Skye. "It isn't that bad. I can still hold a weapon."  
  
"T.K. just back off from Skye. You don't need to get mad at people for comments or things they can't change." Said Matt.  
  
"Fine." Said T.K. frowning.  
  
"Our village wasn't nomadic at first. We used to be a part of the Green Dragon kingdom. We were forced out of the kingdom by the Green Dragon army. I'm sure that we can help. We have at least a hundred good archers in our village." Said Mimi. "We also have some healers in the village."  
  
"The Kamiya kingdom thanks you." Said Kari.  
  
"We've been doing gorilla warfare tactics on them for years. This is just a step up. If you will give us a little while to pick up we can be ready to go in thirty minutes max."  
  
"Great." Said Tai. "The sooner the better." The group moved out of the teepee and the camp practically exploded into action. The teepee's were taken down quickly and packed onto the few horses that the nomadic village had. They moved off quickly for such a large number of people towards the Kamiya castle.  
  
  
  
Tai walked through the throne room towards his mother and father. His sword had been removed from its sheath and was with one of the guards outside of the throne room. He fell to one knee in front on his mother and father.  
  
"You can stand Tai." Said his father.  
  
"Thank you father but I have some bad news." Said Tai standing to his feet.  
  
"You found Kari all right didn't you." Said his mother.  
  
"Yes, but you both know about the boarder skirmishes that have been happening." Said Tai.  
  
"Yes." Said his father slowly.  
  
"It turns out that the Green Dragon kingdom has been making the attacks. We have to mobilize for war." Both his mother and father sat silently and just stared at their son.  
  
"These are strong accusations Tai. I hope you have proof to support them." Said his father.  
  
"They attacked and burned a village while we were there. We saw them with our own eyes."  
  
"The Green Dragon soldiers?"  
  
"They were the Green Dragon's orc allies."  
  
"How do you know that the orcs weren't working on their own accord."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Tai. If you do not have better proof than we are not going to war."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Tai you know that we are not in complete control over the kingdom. We have to listen to what the holders say. They never want war and unless we have a direct act of war from them." Tai looked at his father shocked.  
  
"Dad I always used to think that you championed justice. I see now that you only do it when it is the best for you. You're not thinking about the people that feed you your pretty pastries on silver platters, and that were cut down while they were sitting down to eat their bread and cheese on plates made out of wood. And to think that I used to look up to you." Tai turned and started to walk away from them.  
  
"Tai please understand." Said his mother.  
  
"Oh, I understand all right. Have fun in your castle. I've people that actually work for a living to help." Said Tai coldly opening the door.  
  
"You walk out of that door son and you've lost all of your noble heritage. I will disown you." Said Tai's father.  
  
"I guess your not really my father any more then." Said Tai. "I can do this then." Tai turned and flicked off the king then turned and slammed the door. Tai grabbed the sword angrily from the guard who held it out to him.  
  
"Tai what's wrong?" Sora asked matching his pace. Tai was moving fast however and Sora had to almost run to keep up with him. "Hey slow down some of us aren't running a race."  
  
Tai scowled but slowed down anyway. "My mother and father aren't going to even care. They said that the holders wouldn't like it."  
  
"But a village was burned down and everybody was slaughtered. They aren't going to do anything."  
  
"Not until something they care about gets hit. And I'm sorry Sora but you aren't royalty any more. The king got angry and I'm not a prince anymore. Not that I would want to be if I had to bend over to the holders."  
  
"Tai I don't care about you being a noble, and I'm proud that you would stand up to your former father." Sora smiled and turned to Tai and kissed him full on the lips.  
  
"If your going to proud like that then I'll have to do things like this more often." Said Tai putting his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Wait until tonight to see how proud I am." Said Sora grinning at Tai evilly.  
  
"And I thought that you were all proper."  
  
"You'll be amazed at how proper its going to be." Sora and Tai walked out into the courtyard to where the group was. The nomadic village was set up outside of castle in the plains.  
  
"What's going to happen?" Asked Kari standing up. She had finally gotten enough energy together and her ankle was fully healed. Both Sora and Tai reached behind their backs and removed the capes that showed their ranks as generals. They both threw them into the dirt.  
  
"If you want to stay royalty then you better stay here." Said Tai.  
  
Kari smiled at her brother. "And miss all of the fun. The Green Dragon kingdom had my arrows to meet."  
  
"So your parents aren't going to help us." Said Skye walking up. He had a kite shield attached to his handless arm with his bigger knives attached to the back. A short sword was in a sheath at his hip."  
  
"You stole them." Said Sora.  
  
"Hey once a thief always a thief." Said Skye laughing. They all stood up and started to walk towards the gate. After all they had a war to fight.  
  
  
  
End Note: That is the fourth chapter and I'm sorry it's so short but I had writer's block. Please read and review. 


	5. Thieves War

Disclaimer: Okay everybody this is the chapter five. If you want the disclaimer then just go to the first chapter.  
  
Thieves War  
  
The small group of magi warriors lay on top of a ridge looking out over the advancing Green Dragon army. The army was still a hard weeks ride from the border of the two kingdoms. It was easy to tell why the army was moving so slow. The front of the army was lancers and stretched a mile along the rode riding ten abreast, after that came miles of foot marching slowly along, siege weapons followed slowly after that, and large wagons filled with supplies came after that.  
  
The group had little over a hundred people in it and the Green Dragon army had a hundred times that amount. "Who else thinks we may be in trouble?" Asked Skye.  
  
"It's not as bad as it looks." Said Tai.  
  
"How do you figure that?" Asked T.K.  
  
"It's like the lion and the ant. The ant bites the lion's toe and the lion can't do anything because he's to big." Said Tai.  
  
"I don't like insects." Said Yolie. Suddenly one horse ran to the Green Dragon army. The saddle was empty and blood was splashed across it.  
  
"Looks like the scouts found the ambush." Said Mimi.  
  
"Nice to know they're just like everybody else. They want a head on battle that we can't win. We'll just annoy them for a long time." Said Matt.  
  
"Let's go." Said T.K. They all got up and walked to their horses that were nearby.  
  
Tai walked through the small camp that the small party had set up. No fires were lit so that the larger army couldn't find them. Across the plains they could see the fires of the Green Dragon army that stretched for miles.  
  
Tai walked over to Skye who was working some type of wooden device. A line of canisters was beside that. "What are you doing?" Asked Tai.  
  
"Working on something that will give our little friends a little bit of a hotfoot. This thing is going to be an easily collapsible catapult. The canisters are just thin pottery that Arvis and me made together. I got some Firewater brandy and put it inside. I light um up and then throw them with the catapult and the soldiers fry." Said Skye. He got a long board in the niche of his handless arm and started to shave it with one of his knives.  
  
"You need any help?" Asked Tai.  
  
"I'm good. We can nail them tomorrow night with this stuff."  
  
"Good." Tai turned and walked back into the camp. Most of the people in the camp and Matt and Mimi were out at the road digging pits. The rest of the camp was platting long grass together and sharpening long wooden poles. Long slender arms wrapped around Tai's neck and tender lips touched the back of his neck.  
  
"How's the big general doing?' Asked Sora.  
  
"Everything seems to be going fine but that army is even bigger than I thought. I'm worried about something else though. When am I going to become a dad?" Asked Tai looking back at Sora's face and smiling.  
  
"I don't know. When do you want to try again?"  
  
"Well Mimi gave us our own teepee and the night is still long." Tai turned around and picked Sora up in his arms. She kissed him as he carried her into their teepee.  
  
Matt crouched in the long grasses of the plains. His bow was already loaded and pulled back in his hands. He couldn't see anything past the tall grass but he could hear the slow moving army.  
  
A long birdcall sounded through the air and Matt stood to his feet. Along with him were fifty nomads stood up. They all loosened their arrows and the arrows fell into the advancing army. Kari's arrows were easy enough to tell from the others. Lancers and horses screamed as they fell to the ground.  
  
The officers screamed to their soldiers as another rain of arrows cut into the ranks of the advancing army. The front line of lancers charged at the nomads. Suddenly the lancers fell as they hit the pits that were covered with woven grass. More screams cut through the air as the sharpened poles plunged into horse and human flesh. The archers let off another round of arrows before disappearing into the long grass.  
  
The king of the Green Dragon kingdom slammed his knife into the wood of the table. "What do you mean we lost close to a hundred soldiers in that little skirmish." Yelled the king. His generals shuffled on their feet nervously. "How many did they lose?" The generals looked at each other nervously and didn't say anything. "How many did we lose?" The king's words were slow and deadly.  
  
"None, sire." Said one general. The king's sword rang from its sheath and separated the general's head from his shoulders. The rest of the generals moved away from the collapsed body that was staining the dirt of the floor red.  
  
"We are the biggest army in the world and we are letting these insects hurt us." Said the king. "Why aren't their heads on the ground with this idiot's?" The king kicked the decapitated body of the general.  
  
"They won't come out and fight us." Said one general. "They slink around like snakes in the grass."  
  
"Well then be like an eagle and destroy this annoyance before even more heads roll." Said the king. He turned away from his generals. When he noticed that they hadn't moved he turned back. "Now." He yelled. The generals turned and ran out of the tent like scared rabbits.  
  
The small group of Matt, Mimi, Tai, Sora, T.K., Kari, and Skye moved through the tall grasses towards the many fires that showed the Green Dragon army. Each of them had on packs with parts of the catapults on them except for Skye who had the canisters in packs. Cloth poked out of the top of the canisters.  
  
"Anything out their, Skye." Whispered Tai. Skye's eyes glazed over and he sent his senses out on the winds.  
  
"All clear. The guards have been knocked out by strange gusts of winds. The plains weather, it's so strange." Skye whispered back. The group started to set up the catapult in practiced movements. After they set up the catapult T.K. and Kari cranked the throwing arm back. Skye removed one canister from the packs and placed it in the arm. "Light."  
  
A small flame flared on the end of Tai's fingers and he touched it to the cloth. The flame jumped down the cloth and towards the canister. "Fire." Said Skye. Mimi hit the firing bar and the canister went soaring through the air. Skye used the air to direct it into a cluster of tents.  
  
Flames spewed out of the area and across the tents. Men screamed and the few that weren't turned into charcoal instantly. Parts of them were on fire and they tried to beat it out with their hands. The flames jumped from the other body parts and burned the new parts. The sickly smell of charred flesh floated through the air.  
  
The small group stared at the sight in morbid fascination. Kari doubled over and threw up. Even Tai who had been fighting all his life looked at the sight sickly. Only Skye didn't seemed fazed.  
  
"Load up another one dammit." Yelled Skye. Matt rushed over and him and T.K. cranked the arm back. Skye placed another canister and Tai lit it. The canister flew through the air and Skye sent it into another cluster of tents. By now the camp was starting to wake up and notice what was going on.  
  
"Took too long. Starting putting up the catapult. And Tai light the rest of these canisters." Said Skye. Winds whipped up and pulled the packs of canisters off his back. Tai quickly lit all of the clothes. While the rest of the group loaded up the catapult on the packs. Winds picked up again and threw the burning canisters into the camp. Flames jumped all over the camp and the sound of screams and the smell of burning flesh followed them across the plains.  
  
Kari sat on a low hill and looked into the starlit sky. Tears ran down her face. She had her knees drawn up to her chest and her head placed on her knees. She shivered as the events of the night ran through her head over and over again. The sight of the men running with flames burning their body, the sound of the screams of the dying men, and the smell of the burning flesh. Bile came up into her throat as she thought of the night again.  
  
T.K. sat down beside Kari and slipped his arm around her shoulders. Kari leaned into him her body shook with silent sobs. T.K. ran his free hand through her hair and rocked her gently. "T.K. it was horrible."  
  
"Kari, it's okay. Shhhh." T.K. pulled her closer. They sat in each other's arms for a while before Kari calmed down. Her sobs faded into silent tears. T.K. put his hand on her chin and pushed her face up so that she looked in his face. He brought his finger up and wiped the tears off of her face. He moved his face close kissed her lips tenderly. Kari melted into the kiss and leaned her weight on T.K.  
  
T.K. fell backwards and Kari fell back on top of him. They stared at each other and then started to laugh. Their laughter died quickly and Kari laid her head on T.K.'s chest.  
  
"T.K. I can never look at Skye in the same way again. I know we don't have any choice but how those people died were horrible. And Skye just stood there like nothing was happening." Said Kari.  
  
"Skye is a good person no matter what anybody has to say. He just understands that war is hell. Better make it for your enemy than for the people that you love." Said T.K. Kari was about to say something but T.K. kept talking. "Skye's been through things that even I don't know. I'm not saying that you should think he is some angel but try and give an open mind to him. All he has is his friends to support him."  
  
"I'm sorry T.K." Said Kari.  
  
"It's okay Kari. Even I don't like what Skye did." He reached his hand down and stroked Kari's hair. Eventually both of their eyes closed and their breathing steadied as they fell asleep.  
  
Davis crept away from the camp of nomads and to the top of a hill. He sat down in the tall grass and looked over the rolling hills towards the Green Dragon army. Confused thoughts swam through his head and gave the brown-eyed warrior a headache. On one side he had his father who had probably never loved him in either of their lives and on the other he had his new found friends that actually cared about him even though he was the a prince to the Green Dragon kingdom.  
  
Davis nearly screamed in frustration and put his head in his hands. Davis came upon a decision and stood to his feet. He moved through the night towards his destination.  
  
Tai opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Sora's face an inch from his underneath the covers. Her beautiful eyes were closed and a small smile was across her face. Tai stood up and struggled into the clothes he wore underneath his armor. He went outside and picked up a glass of water. He went back into the teepee and crouched down beside Sora.  
  
"Sora you're so beautiful." Whispered Tai. Sora's smile got bigger and she snuggled down deeper into the covers. "So wake up." Tai yelled throwing the glass of water full in Sora's face. Sora sat up quickly and wiped the water out of her face.  
  
"Tai." Screamed Sora. Tai laughed and ran out of the teepee. Sora had to struggle into her clothes before she could run out after Tai. "Taichi Kamiya I'm going to get you for that." Sora chased after Tai and tackled him from behind. They rolled around on the ground for a few minutes before Tai decided to use his worst weapon. He reached his hands into her shirt and started to tickle her. Sora rolled on the ground yelling and trying to push Tai off of her.  
  
They finally fell onto each other to breathless to speak. Tai sat up and put Sora's head on his lap. He ran his hand though her long red hair. "Sora I know I didn't force you to come or anything but I'm sorry that you have to be in this war."  
  
"Tai if I had to you know that I would do it all over again. Being away from you is worse than any war." Said Sora.  
  
"Thanks Sor, I needed to hear that."  
  
"No problem." The two sat where they were and watched to sunrise up above the horizon. Sora sat up and then stood up. She put her hand down and Tai grasped her hand. Sora partially pulled him up then thought. "Wait you're the one who splashed me with the water." Sora pushed him down and then ran away. Tai laughed and then stood slowly and walked back into the camp. People were starting to get up and move around. Swords were being sharpened and arrows stored in quivers.  
  
Tai looked around but couldn't find his sister anywhere in the camp. He finally saw Kari and T.K. walking towards the camp with his arm around her shoulders. T.K. saw Tai and whispered something to Kari before turning and walking away. Tai walked over to Kari.  
  
"What were you doing with him?" Asked Tai. His voice wasn't quiet as accusing as his words.  
  
"It wasn't anything Tai. He was just comforting me after what happened." Said Kari.  
  
"Anymore comforting and I'm going to have to pull you two apart with a sword." Said Tai crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"Tai, I have something with T.K. that you have with Sora. Why can't you just be happy for me?" Kari yelled. Tai was taken back by what his sister said and took a step back. He closed his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry Kari. I guess it's just the older brother in me that wants you to be safe. I just want the best for you."  
  
"I know Tai but sometimes you have to let something hurt me so I can get used to the real world. Let me make some mistakes so I can grow. Besides T.K. isn't going to hurt me."  
  
"Okay Kari. You always did have a good judge of character." Tai opened his arms and Kari walked into his hug.  
  
"Thanks for understanding Tai."  
  
"No problem. That's what friends are for. Besides, if he does hurt you than I can always just carve his heart out of his chest." Kari could tell her brother was joking and laughed.  
  
"I'll be sure to tell you if he needs that." Said Kari looking up at her brother.  
  
"Good now we got that over with lets go kill some Green Dragon freaks." Said Tai.  
  
"It's a date." The brother and Sister broke their hug and walked in opposite directions. Tai drew his sword and held it above his head. "Form up." The nomads gathered up their weapons and formed up into two small squads of about fifty people each. Tai looked over the groups to be sure everyone was ready. "Where is Davis?" Tai asked Sora.  
  
"I don't know. He was here last night but then we went into the teepee and I didn't really notice what happened outside." Said Sora. "Do you want to call this off."  
  
"No the ambush spot is just to good to pass up." Said Tai. Tai replaced his sword in its shoulder sheath. The nomads moved across the plains to the ambush spot. Two tall hills stood up in the plains with shear sides. The road moved in-between the hills.  
  
One of the squads moved over to one side of the road and the other stayed on the original side. They crouched down and they pulled their bows out and nocked arrows onto the strings.  
  
The army moved along the road and in-between the two hills. The nomads stood up and released their arrows into the massed soldiers. The arrows flew towards the army and then hit something above the army. The arrows burst into flames.  
  
"Davis betrayed us." Whispered Tai. "Retreat." He yelled. The nomads turned and suddenly archers dressed in the green and black of the Green Dragon kingdom stood up from the grass and let loose their arrows. Several nomads fell to the ground with arrows sticking out of their chests. The Green Dragon archers let loose another volley of arrows. Skye raised his hand and wind gusted knocking most of the arrows into the dirt. One made it through and scrapped along the side of Skye's head. It slashed down the side of his head and ripped his ear off before falling away.  
  
"Psi bomb."  
  
"Fire blast."  
  
"Wind pin."  
  
"Purple lightening." The four attacks hit the Green Dragon archers and they fell to the ground with various injuries. The remaining nomads charged past the dead bodies and then stopped. A line of lancers three deep formed a semi circle around the small group.  
  
`This is one of those oh shit situation." Said Skye. All of the nomads dropped their bows and drew their swords.  
  
"Well I guess this is where we have the final fight." Said Crystal.  
  
"Mala Kathana." Yelled Arvis drawing his ax. "Death to all evil."  
  
"Sora I'm sorry this had to happen." Said Tai.  
  
"Sora are the two of us." Said Sora glancing down at her stomach.  
  
"Oh my god." Whispered Tai. He reached over and hugged Sora pulling her close. The circle of lancers started to close slowly on the small group.  
  
End Note: That was the cliffhanger shot and the next chapter should be the last one. Please read and review. 


	6. Theives Deaths

Disclaimer: If you really want to look at the disclaimer because I have better things to do than write disclaimers.  
  
Thieves Deaths  
  
Skye looked across the people that had become his friends over the past few days. Tai and Sora were hugging each other and Skye had heard the comment about the baby. Tears slipped out of his eyes. "Everybody sit on the ground." Said Skye. They all looked at him strangely. "Just sit on the ground and hold onto each other." He yelled. The ground clutched each other's hands and sat on the ground.  
  
Skye drew his sword and walked forward. The blood from his wound dripped to the ground and stained the grass red. He pointed his sword at the sky and his eyes glazed over. He stood there concentrating and a visible gray started to streak his hair.  
  
"He's killing himself." Said Kari standing up. T.K. reached up and pulled her back down. "He's going to kill himself. Don't you care." Said Kari angrily. When she saw the tears falling down T.K.'s face her anger evaporated.  
  
"He's already signed his death. Breaking his concentration would kill him without getting anything out of it." Said T.K. They sat down and watched Skye sadly. His body started to glow green and wind whipped up around them. Black clouds started to gather above them. The line of lancers slowed and looked up at the sky worriedly. Suddenly Skye's eyes exploded outward and blood dripped down the sides of his face like red tears.  
  
The Green Dragon archers fired at Skye. Most of the arrows were knocked to the ground by the blowing winds but one hit Skye in the shoulder. He didn't even move or notice the arrow in his shoulder.  
  
"Tornado." Yelled Skye. A swirling funnel of wind extended from the clouds and struck the middle of the lancers. The lancers flew through the air and the ones that could tried to turn and run away. The tornado swept along the line of lancers leaving a line of destruction behind it. The tornado slowed and then disappeared back into the sky. The black clouds broke and disappeared.  
  
Skye fell to his knees than fell backwards on his back. His hair had turned pure gray and wrinkles crossed his face. The group walked over to him and formed a small circle. "Run." Skye rasped out. "I'm gone but it was a fun time. See you guys later." Skye closed his eyes and his last breath rushed out.  
  
The group saluted Skye with their weapons and started to run through the hole that the tornado had opened up. The remaining lancers closed down around the group. A lancer charged forward and jabbed its spear at Tai. Tai dodged the spear scraped along the side of his armor. He slashed with his sword and the lancer was launched from his saddle. Tai grabbed the reins of the horse and swung up onto its back.  
  
Tai turned his newly acquired horse and looked for Sora. He saw her a little ways away fighting furiously to keep a lance away from her. Tai spurred his horse into a gallop at the lancer attacking her. He drove his sword into the lancers chest. He ripped his sword to the side and the lancer fell from his saddle.  
  
"Thank you, Tai." Said Sora jumping up onto the horse. Izzy fired his rifle at a lancer and he fell to the ground with a hole through his forehead. Another lancer charged at Izzy.  
  
"Purple lightening." Purple lightening shot out of Izzy's hand at the lancer. The lancer threw his metal lance. The lightening hit the lancer and it threw him out of his seat. Izzy threw his hand up and tried to block the lance. It went through his hand and continued on into his chest. Izzy tottered unsteadily on his feet for a second looking down at the lance disbelievingly. He coughed and blood splashed down his shirt. He slipped forward and the lance hit the ground. The lance pushed deeper and entered his heart. A river of blood poured out from around lancer taking his life with them.  
  
"Izzy." Yelled Joe. He fired a bolt from his crossbow taking a lancer full in the face. He ran towards his friend. A lancer rode towards him with his lance down. Joe turned but his balance was off and he started to fall backwards. The lancer took advantage Joe's loss of balance and drove his lance forward. The lance took Joe full in the throat cutting all the way through and coming out the back. Joe fell to the ground and the lance was ripped out. Blood geysered out taking Joe's life with it.  
  
The last few lancers remaining alive galloped towards the main body of the Green Dragon army. Tai looked down at two of his best friends lying dead on the ground and the few other nomads that had gone down in the short skirmish. His face was like stone and his eyes were hard and cold. "Mount up." Tai choked out. The people still on the ground jumped onto the horses of the fallen lancers. Kari still stood frozen on the ground looking down at Joe and Izzy's body.  
  
T.K. slipped off of his horse and walked over towards Kari. He slipped his arm over his shoulders and pulled her close. Tears fell down her face and were soaking the collar of her shirt.  
  
"T.K. why did they have to die? They were good people and loved peace. Why? Why?" Kari said with sobs racking her body.  
  
"Kari bad things happen to good people and we can't do anything about it. I should know because good people have been dying around me all of my life. My parents, the people I've grown up with, Skye. But you have to remember that all of these people have given their lives so you can live. I felt like they had left me and led a mad life. But you taught me something." Said T.K. He put his hand underneath her chin and raised it so she would look in his eyes.  
  
"I taught you something?"  
  
"Yes, you taught me that they gave their lives for my life and if I don't live it they wasted their life. I know it hurts and it should hurt but you can't let it drag you down. Please be the Kari I know." T.K. brought his mouth almost on her ear so she could feel his hot breath. "And I fell in love with."  
  
Kari snuggled into his chest then moved away from him. "Thank you T.K." Said Kari. She climbed up onto a horse and gave one last look at Joe and Izzy's bodies before turning away. T.K. got up onto his own horse. Tai turned the group towards Kamiya kingdom and their horses galloped in that direction.  
  
The group of nomads rode hard towards the border. They rode until their horses' mouths were covered in white foam and sweat streaked their flanks. Tai reined his horse back and every pulled back behind him. "We're staying here for tonight." Said Tai. The nomads jumped from their horses and started to build up a temporary camp. Tears were on all of their faces.  
  
The magi warriors got off their horses but more slowly. They could still feel the drain from using their powers during the fight and the emotional stress from all of the deaths. They all started to move around almost mindlessly setting up the camp. After they were done they all went to their teepees. No cheerful chatter broke through the air and no movement appeared anywhere through the camp.  
  
Sora sat on the fur rug that served as the bed in their teepee. Tai lay beside her staring at the ceiling with his features written in stone. "We lost seventy-five nomads plus Joe, Izzy, and Skye." Said Tai. Sora just nodded numbly but kept looking at the ground. She couldn't feel anything. She was already all cried out and her brain felt fried from too many emotions. She knew that Tai was hurting just as much as she was but unlike everyone else he was keeping his emotions inside of him.  
  
"You can cry Tai." Said Sora looking over at her husband. He didn't even acknowledge her speaking; he just looked up at the ceiling. "Tai, you need to let out how you feel. It'll just hurt more if you don't."  
  
"I can't Sor. I'm the leader of this band and if the leader snaps then everyone has the right to snap. I have to stay strong for everyone or we don't stand a chance. Izzy and Joe would have wanted it that way." Tai's voice started to break at the end so he stopped talking quickly.  
  
"It's just me here Tai and I'm your wife. You know what that means don't you?" Asked Sora.  
  
"What?" Asked Tai.  
  
"You have to do what I say because I can cut you off at anytime."  
  
"That's hitting below the belt Sora." Said Tai with a ghost of a smile on his face.  
  
"Then if you want to not have a problem you better listen to what I have to say." Sora scooted over to Tai and rolled over on top of him. Tai groaned as the air was forced out of his lungs. "Oh, don't complain. This is how you always like it."  
  
"Yeah, but this time there are clothes in the way."  
  
"Why don't you trying using another organ and listen." Said Sora punching Tai in the shoulder. "Now Tai I know you want to be a good leader and you are a great one." Tai snorted.  
  
"I got almost everybody killed and if it wasn't for Skye then we all would have died. It was all because I trusted Davis and then he betrayed us."  
  
"First of all you don't know it was Davis that did it." Said Sora.  
  
"He wasn't there the day and he hasn't come back yet. The enemy knew exactly where we were. What would you like me to think?"  
  
Sora ignored her husband. "Two do you think anybody else could have done any better."  
  
"Somebody else wouldn't have picked the same ambush spot. It was the ambush spot that got everyone killed."  
  
"Tai it would have happened sooner or later. You've been fighting wars all of your life. People die and you can't do anything about it so don't beat yourself up over this."  
  
"As usual you know better than I do. Thanks for the pep talk Sora. You really are great."  
  
"And don't you forget that."  
  
  
  
The small party climbed back onto their horses. Tai moved his horse up behind them and watched the hill behind them. He saw a line of lancers break the top of the hill. "Crap." Said Tai. The lancers commander yelled something and the lancers charged down the hill towards the nomads. "Ride." Yelled Tai wheeling his horse around. The nomads' horses shot off away from the incoming lancers.  
  
They galloped along the plains for hours. The nomads' horses were still tired from running the day before and the Green Dragon lancers were slowly catching up. Tai looked back at the lancers than looked forward. A steep hill was in front of them.  
  
A lone figure crested the hill with a large flag bearing the symbol of the Green Dragon. The figure holding the flag was Davis. "We're gone." Said one of the nomads. Davis put his hand up to the flag and flames leapt from his hand to the flag. The flag burst into flames and burnt away quickly. Lines of pikemen dressed in the colors of the Kamiya kingdom crested the hill on either side of Davis.  
  
The line of Green Dragon lancers stopped and watched as the nomads struggled to the top of the hill. Tai rode his horse up to Davis and their eyes locked. "I thought you were a traitor for a second." Said Tai. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I would have thought the same in your place." Said Davis sticking out his hand. Tai grinned and shook his hand.  
  
"How did you get the whole army?" Asked Tai.  
  
"Not the full army. Just the boarder guards. The castle defenders are still back at the castle. And the army didn't know that you aren't a noble anymore because nobody thought they should tell them. They were happy to follow to protect the prince." Said Davis.  
  
"How long do you think before the Green Dragon think they will attack?" Sora asked.  
  
"I'm guessing a few hours. They only have their lancers. They're going to want to get all of their foot here before they try anything." Said Tai. "We need a few people to spread caltrops on the way up the hill. (Caltrops are pointed objects that footmen lay on the ground to lame horses or other footman.) Get the pikemen just over the top of the hill to catch them and have the lancers on the flanks." Tai continued to talk to Davis and Sora about strategies.  
  
The sun reached its highest point in the sky as the armies started to form up. The Kamiya army one hill dressed in red and gold and the Green Dragon army in green and black in the valley below. Even with all of the fighting that had happened the Green Dragon army was still twice the size of the Kamiya army. The line of green slowly advanced with the lancers in the middle and foot on the flanks.  
  
The archers on the top of the hill pulled their bows back and a rain of arrows sleeted down on top of the lancers. Lancers and horses fell to the ground in a bath of blood but more lancers quickly filled the holes. Another round of arrows flew toward the lancers before the lancers started to gallop up the hill. The horses hit the hidden caltrops and horses went down as the sharp objects dug into the horses' hooves and they went down.  
  
Three more rounds of arrows fell on the lancers before they could get over the fallen horses. The lancers crested the hill and the archers retreated. Hidden pikemen stood up and planted their polearms into holes in the ground. Lancers tried to pull back but their horses speared themselves on the long blades.  
  
The lines of soldiers clashed and the air became a rolling cloud of dust. Soldiers from the Kamiya and Green Dragon soldiers fell to the ground and their blood mixed on the ground. Weapons flashed in the sun and screams filled the air.  
  
"The left flank is falling back." Said Davis.  
  
"This is what we are for." Said Tai pulling his sword out of its sheath. Sora pulled her own sword out and rode up beside Tai. "You're not coming Sora."  
  
Sora snorted. "Wanna bet. If you think that you can tell me if I can fight or not you are sadly mistaken."  
  
"But you are pregnant."  
  
"And you are the father. I'm not having this baby come up without a father and if I can protect you then I'm going to do it. And if you try to order me to stay I'll come anyway."  
  
"Fine." Tai raised his voice and sword. "Form into pairs." The magi warriors formed into groups of two and charged toward the left flank. "Fire ball." Flames appeared around Tai and his horse. Tai streaked through the soldiers and the soldiers and weapons burst into flame as he passed. Sora followed behind him and finished off any soldiers that were left behind Tai.  
  
The Kamiya soldiers bolstered by the appearance of the magi warriors fought harder and the flank worked back forward.  
  
Tai and Sora rode through the whole line and took a chance for a rest. Tai stood up in the stirrups so he could look around. He saw the king of the Green Dragon sitting back and watching the battle. Only two soldiers were around him.  
  
Tai pointed at him. "If we cut off the head the whole thing dies." Sora nodded and they rode towards the "head". The king noticed them and he pulled out a large mace and drew his sword in the other hand. The two soldiers turned and rode towards Tai and Sora to protect their king.  
  
"Fire blast."  
  
"Sonic scream." Both of the soldiers went down and they charged at the king. Sora got in front and swung her sword at the king's neck. He ducked and his mace came around in a low arc at Sora's stomach. Sora had to jump backwards off of her horse to avoid getting hit by the mace. She hit the ground off balance and almost fell to the ground.  
  
He swung his sword around at Sora's head. Tai's sword swept down and blocked the sword from hitting Sora's head. Sora ducked underneath the connected weapons and grabbed the king's armor. She pulled him to the ground and plunged her sword down after him. He knocked her sword aside with his own and punched up with the handle of his mace. The handle hit Sora across the face and she fell back leaving almost losing her grip on the sword. Black dots swam across her vision and the king climbed to his feet.  
  
Tai had gotten his horse back around now and rode down on the king. Tai jumped from his horse saddle and tackled him. They both hit the ground and the king rolled on his back. He kicked up with his feet and Tai went flying over his head. They all got up with Tai and Sora on each side of the king. Both Tai and Sora charged at the same time and swung their swords. Tai's came up at the king's left hip and Sora's descended towards his shoulder.  
  
The king blocked Sora's with his mace and turned trying to get his sword in the way of Tai's blade. Tai moved his blade to the side and it sunk into the king neck and then cut through armor and bone. Tai's wrenched his blade free and the king fell to the ground already dead.  
  
"That was close." Said Sora looking down at the dead body. The king's sword had a line of red blood down the blade. "He didn't hit me." Sora looked up and saw in horror that Tai's red armor had the darker red of his blood across his stomach.  
  
"Sora." Tai managed to gasp out. He fell backwards and Sora managed to grab him before he hit the ground. She lowered him to the ground. Sora fumbled with the clasps on Tai's armor but her hands were slippery with sweat. She finally managed to get the clasp undone and struggled Tai's breastplate off. Tai's shirt was stained with blood and a long slash was easy to see through the rip that ran down his stomach.  
  
Sora ripped the sleeve off of her shirt and lifted Tai's shirt. She tried to stop the blood from the wound with the shirt but it quickly became too soaked with blood to do anything. Tai's vision started to go dark and he focused on Sora's face.  
  
"So … beautiful." He whispered. Flames flared through his chest as he tried to breath and his brain seemed to be moving at a snail like pace.  
  
"Please don't talk Tai. You're going to be all right." Said Sora.  
  
"Need … say … love … y-you." Tai gasped out.  
  
"I love you, too." Whispered Sora helplessly as Tai faded into unconsciousness.  
  
End Note: There is a cliffhanger ending for you. I hope you like it and wait for the next chapter. Please read and review. 


	7. Thieves Marriage

Disclaimer: Okay first of all if you really want to see the disclaimer I suggest you go to the first chapter and look at it.  
  
1 Thieves Marriage  
  
"Tai don't die on me." Whispered Sora stroking his damp brown hair. Tai lay unconscious on a cot in a large tent. His wound was wrapped with white cloth that was slowly turning red. Dead and dying soldiers lay on the cots around them and the stench of blood and death filled the air. "Why do they have to be a hero. Hero's never live long enough."  
  
Tai's eyes opened and looked at her. She could tell from his eyes that he was sorry. "Sor…I didn't mean to be a hero. Just wanted our son to have a good place to live." whispered Tai. His voice was ragged and blood slipped out of the side of his mouth.  
  
"Tai don't talk." Said Sora. "Doctor." She yelled out into the tent. A man dressed in blood stained whites ran down the isle. He looked haggard but he kneeled beside Tai and started to pull more bandages out of his bag.  
  
"When did he wake up?" Asked the doctor.  
  
"Just now." The doctor pulled the bandages off of Tai's chest. The wound was only bleeding slightly now and a dark scab was starting to form over it. "It's closing nicely. The only thing we have to worry about is blood loss."  
  
"He'll live." Said Sora hopefully.  
  
"Yes." Said the doctor.  
  
"Thank you." Said Sora jumping up and hugging the doctor.  
  
"I didn't do too much. He pulled through this one on his own. I wish it could be the same for all the people here." The doctor's face clouded over but another scream split the air. "Excuse me." The doctor turned and ran to the person that had screamed.  
  
"Sora go tell Kari I'm all right." Said Tai from the bed. He reached up and Sora grabbed his hand.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm going to last til then and I want to tell her something."  
  
"Okay, be sure to get better because I want you around for the next few years at least."  
  
"And I want to be here." Sora leaned over and kissed Tai on the forehead. She squeezed his hand gently before dropping it and walking out of the tent. Tai settled back down into the hard cot. His chest still hurt but the wounded had changed from searing pains to a dull throb.  
  
Kari hurried over to her brother's cot and kneeled down beside it. Worry clouded over her face, which was still smeared with blood and dirt from the battle. She had given up her weapons and the tiredness on her face showed that she didn't have a scrap of her magi powers left. Tai smiled as he saw T.K. hanging in the background.  
  
"Tai." Worry was evident in Kari's voice.  
  
"I'm going to pull through. I probably won't be riding for a long time but I will live."  
  
"Thank god."  
  
"Kari do you love T.K."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just humor your older brother."  
  
"Yes, I do. I remember you telling me what it was like when you found out you loved Sora. The breathlessness, the longing, the pain when he is in pain. I just want to be with him. He seems to always know what I am thinking even if we aren't speaking." Tai smiled at the love struck expression on his sister's face. He knew what he had to do. Tai waved T.K. over.  
  
"Yes?" Asked T.K. Tai didn't speak but reached up and grabbed his sister and T.K.'s hands. He placed them together and slipped his wedding ring off. He grabbed T.K.' s other hand and placed the ring inside.  
  
"Since our father has rejected us I am proud to give Kari away to you. Ask her." T.K. turned to Kari and looked into her crimson eyes. Beauty that couldn't be masked even by the blood and dirt on her face shone through. He had wanted to do this for a long time but had been scared.  
  
"Kari." His voice was hesitant.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I want to be with you for the rest of your life. When you open your eyes when you are old I want to be the person you see. I want to have kids with you and just be with you. Kari Kamiya will you marry me." Even in the midst of all of the death and blood Tai could see the love between them. Tears glistened in Kari's eyes even though her mouth smiled.  
  
Yes. Oh god yes." Kari fell forwards into T.K.'s arms and he held her. He held one of her hands and slipped the golden band onto her finger.  
  
  
  
T.K. stood at the altar in the center of the small town. He was dressed in a silk green shirt with pants to match. His blond hair was controlled the best he could get it and almost paled the sun itself in radiance. Lines of people stood in front of him.  
  
Tai stood beside him. He supported himself with a cane but held himself tall and proud. Sora sat in the front row with a few day old child in her arms. It had brown hair like his father but with the eyes of his mother. Mimi and Matt sat next to each other and golden bands rested on their fingers. Davis sat next to them. He saw T.K. looking and gave him a smile.  
  
Organ music filled the air in the long used wedding march and T.K. turned his head to the end of the isle. Crystal, dressed in a long blue dress, walked arm and arm with Arvis, who was in a red shirt and pants. Yolie followed them, in a long purple dress and Ken in a black shirt and pants.  
  
Ken and Arvis lined themselves next to me and Yolie and Crystal were on the other side. Arvis smiled at me and I smiled back. He pointed back towards the front of the isle and I looked back.  
  
Kari stood at the end of the isle and time seemed to slow for T.K. Kari was wearing a white dress made from shimmer silk that fit her body perfectly. Her head was wreathed with a glowing pink halo of light that set off her rosy skin.  
  
T.K. almost couldn't believe that he was going to marry and angel like this. The marriage seemed to fly by and T.K. barely knew what he was doing, but soon he was holding Kari in his arms and kissing her fiercely so he knew he had to have done something right.  
  
Kari pulled back from him and smiled her great smile. "You look great." Said T.K. smiling back.  
  
"Thanks. This dress took forever to get on though."  
  
"Really how long will it take to get off." T.K. smiled impishly at Kari.  
  
"T.K." Kari was shocked and hit T.K. on the shoulder playfully. "Somethings have to wait til after the reception."  
  
"How long will the reception take."  
  
"Hours."  
  
"Damn, I don't want to wait."  
  
"I promise it will be worth it."  
  
End Note: That was the last chapter. I'll leave you to think about what will happen next though if I get enough reviews I might even think about doing a sequel. (wink wink.) Anyway please read and review because I actually liked the ending. 


End file.
